Az újrakezdés
by ShadowAss
Summary: mi történik akkor ha Maronnak kitörlik az emlékezetét. Olvasdd el és megtudod.Várom a hozzászólásokat.Amúgy ez az első ficim.


Semmi nem az enyém, és még pénzt sem kaptam érte. 

_**Az újrakezdés**_

A történet körülbelül két évvel később játszódik, mint az anime. Maron szülei elváltak, és az anyja hozzáment egy férfihoz, akinek volt egy tizenéves gyereke. Maron a nyár egyik felét apjánál, a másikat anyjáéknál töltötte. A féltestvérét nagyon megkedvelte. Mindig nagyon jókat szórakoztak. De erről senki sem tudott, csak Miyako, akivel megígértette, hogy nem mondja el senkinek. Fin visszatért Istenhez, de utolsó kívánsága az volt, hogy Maron ne emlékezzen semmire se a történtekből.

Ez a nap is úgy kezdődött, mint a többi. Korán reggel Miyako már Maron, ajtaján dörömbölt és próbálta sürgetni. Hát nem sok sikerrel azt megmondhatjuk. Tíz perc várakozás után egyszer csak nyílt az ajtó.

Mit akarsz ilyen korán Miyako?- szólalt meg valaki az ajtó mögül.

Semmi különöset csak annyit, hogy már megint el fogunk KÉSNI! És Pakkalamao tanárnő megint mérges lesz. És tudod, hogy mit csinál akkor. Belegondolni is rossz. Lassan emiatt fülészetre is kellene mennem. Meg egyébként is ez az utolsó tanítási nap. Legalább ma ne késsünk el.- mondta Miyako.

Jól van, na! Megyek már. Megyek már. Nem kell annyira kiabálni.- mondta a lány és elment felöltözni.

Az iskolából körülbelül negyed órát késtek. A tanárnő reakciója a szokásos volt. Szerencsétlenségükre a tanárnő kezében volt a furulyája, és mint mindig a szokásos hangokat adta ki rajta. Majd Maront és Miyakot is kiküldte az osztályból, de nem ők voltak az egyedüli kint állók. Mellettük volt Chiaki is, aki már bemenni se mert. A két lány enyhén meglepődött mikor a mellettük álló fiút meglátták.

Hát te mit keresel itt? Nem csörgött az órád? Vagy mi?- szólalt meg Maron. Majd egy gúnyos mosoly követte a mondatokat.

Valahogy úgy. Tudod, nem voltál mellettem, így nem volt ki felébresszen.- mondta Chiaki.

Miyako mikor meghallotta ezeket a szavakat, azonnal Maronra nézett, aki csak ennyit mondott:

Álmodik a nyomor!

Ekkor megint megszólalt a tanárnő furulyája, mint mindig ugyan azon a fülsüketítő hangon. Majd így szólt a tanárnő.

Maron Kusakabe, Chiaki Nagoya! Úgy tudom, ha valakit kiküldenek az osztályból, azt azért teszik, hogy büntessék vele, nem azért, hogy szórakozzon. Büntetésből mind a ketten benn maradtok délután. Remélem érthető voltam.- mondta a tanárnő majd visszament az osztályba.

Szuper vagy Chiaki. Már megint miattad, kell bent maradnom.- mondta Maron majd felháborodva elfordult tőle.

Nem is tudom, kikezdte a beszélgetést. Várjunk csak ki is? Ah már meg van TE. Tehát nem tudom miért pont én, lennék a hibás. Amikor minden a te hibád.- mondta Chiaki, majd ő is elfordult.

Már megint kezdik. Jaj de jó. És megint nekem kell a békítőnek lenni. Imádom ezt a munkát. Ha a hét minden napján nem vesznének össze, akkor meg halnának? Ez így nem mehet tovább.- gondolta Miyako.

Veszekedések és kibékítések közepette teltek el az órák. Aztán mindenki haza ment, csak a két „jó madár" maradt benn, hogy a büntetést letöltse. Hát az első fél óra jól kezdődött. Senki se szólt egy szót sem. Chiaki, mint mindig hátra dőlt a székével és a plafont bámulta. Maron meg csak ült a padja előtt és nézte a táblát. Fél óra elteltével nagy csörömpölés hallható az egyik pad felől. Maron ekkor hátra fordult és a nevetés fogta el.

Ne nevess! Veled is megtörténhetett volna.- mondta a földön fekvő Chiaki, aki épp most próbált fel állni.

Velem! Hát velem éppen nem. Ugyanis én nem dülöngélek itt a székkel, mint akinek nincs jobb dolga.- válaszolta az előtte ülő lány.

Mit fogsz csinálni miután „letöltötted" a büntetést?- kérdezte Chiaki, hogy elterelje a témát erről a kis incidensről.

Szerinted az orrodra kötném? Hát nagyon tévedsz. Ha te lennél az utolsó ember a Földön, még akkor sem.- mondta Maron.

Létszi! Fogadjunk, hogy haza mész. Ebben 100-ig biztos vagyok. Tehát haza kísérhetlek?- kérdezte Chiaki, aki épp, hogy fel tudott állni. Szegényke nagyon megüthette magát.

Biztos vagy benne? Lehet, hogy a „barátomhoz" megyek. Erre nem gondoltál? Tudod nem te vagy az egyetlen férfi a világon, és nem is a leghelyesebb.- válaszolta a kérdezett.

Mi! A barátodhoz. Ki? Hol? Hogyan? Miiii? Neked nincs is barátod. Akkor találkoztam volna vele. Csak át akarsz verni.- a féltékeny Chiaki nem tudta mire vélni a lány szavait.

Te tudod, de ha netán egy ismeretlen fiúval látsz, akkor ne lepődj meg.- Maron ezzel a mondattal, csak továbbidegesítette Chiakit. Mint ha nem lenne így is elég ideges. Szerencséjükre ekkor lejárt a büntetés és mindketten mehettek, arra amerre láttak.

A reptéren kifejezetten sok ember volt. De ez ilyenkor természetes. Hiszen most kezdődött el igazán a nyár. Ilyenkor minden diák nyaralni megy. Maron a 10. Bejáratnál volt.(Még nem voltam reptéren, ezért, ha valami hülyeséget írok, ne vegyétek komolyan. Köszi! Az író.) Úgy látszik vár valakire, de kire? Maron kezében egy fénykép volt. Réginek látszott. Legalábbis jól meg volt gyepálva. Egy fiú volt a képen.

Végre eljön hozzám. Olyan régen találkozunk. Biztos jó lesz. Már csak azért is, mert az egész nyarat itt tölti. Tök jó, hogy anyuék beleegyeztek abba, hogy eljöjjön.- gondolta magában Maron.- Vajon mennyit változott mióta láttam? Biztos nőtt egy pár centit. Fogadok, hogy azzal fog jönni mindjárt, hogy milyen jó író és hogy mennyi könyvet kiadott már. De én se hagyom magamat. Megmondom majd neki, hogy első lettem az olimpián. De vajon hol késik már. Reméljük nem történt semmi komoly.

Ebben a pillanatban meglátta a fiút. És el kezdett integetni. Maron lassan elindult a fiú felé. A haja szőkés barna volt. Egy fekete rövid ujjú póló és egy műszálas bő szárú nadrág volt rajta. Két lépéssel a fiú előtt megállt majd ezt mondta.

Üdvözöllek Tokióban. Remélem, jól utaztál.

Természetesen jól utaztam. De azért nem ilyen üdvözlésre gondoltam.- mondta a fiú, majd megölelte a lányt és megpuszilta az arcát.

Ekkor az egyik oszlop mögül egy fiú, pontosabban Chiaki figyelte a „párt".

Ki ez a gyerek? Biztos valami drogos, vagy börtöntöltelék, és pont most szabadult.

Jaj Chiaki. Ezt még te sem gondolhatod komolyan. Csak van annyi esze ennek a lánynak, hogy nem egy olyan pasit választ, akinek nincs rendben az élete. Ne legyél már ilyen féltékeny.- mondta Access.

Még hogy én féltékeny! Megvakultál! Komolyan mondom, hogy nem vagy normális. Nem emlékszel, hogy gondolkodási időt kért?- mondta felháborodva Chiaki.

Ha nem vagy féltékeny, akkor miért vagyunk itt? Egyébként is már olyan rég volt ez a gondolkodási ügy, hogy azt is mondhatnánk, hogy szakítottatok.- válaszolta Access.

Pontosabban egy éve négy hónapja tizenöt napja és öt órája volt ez az ügy.- válaszolta Chiaki.

Kóros. És még azt mondja, hogy nem szereti. Aki ezt elhiszi az csak egy személy lehet. Még pedig Chiaki maga. Ki kell gyógyítanom ebből, vagy újból össze kell hoznom vele.- motyogta magában Access.

Mit mondtál? Nem értettem semmit?- kérdezte Chiaki.

Nem fontos. Csak gondolkodtam.- válaszolta Access.- Egyébként mit keresünk még mindig itt? Maronék már rég elmentek.

Tényleg. Nem láttad, hogy merre mentek?- kérdezte Chiaki.

De. Az előbb fogtak egy taxit és gondolom haza mentek. Szerintem mi is mehetnénk már. Mert már mindenki téged néz, hogy kivel beszélsz, és mit lesel az oszlop mögül. Még a végén a rendőrségen töltöd az éjszakát.- mondta a fekete angyal.

Mikor Chiaki felfogta végre, hogy mit mondott az angyal, gyorsan fogtak egy taxit és ők is haza mentek. Chiaki egész este nem tudott aludni. Egyfolytában csak arra a srácra gondolt, akit együtt látott Maronnal. Lassan telt el az este. Bezzeg Access úgy aludt, hogy még egy ágyú se tudta volna felébreszteni.

Maronék eközben nagyon jól szórakoztak. Egyfolytában azt lehetett hallani, hogy hogy nevetnek. Ez természetesen nagyon idegesítette Chiakit. Majd csönd lett. Ekkor Maron így szólt:

Figyi Angel. Van valami, amit még nem mondtam el. A szomszédban lakik egy srác. Még régebben jártunk, de én gondolkodási időt kértem. Ez kb. másfél éve volt.- mondta Maron.

Te atya úr Isten! Másfél éve! Hogy bírta eddig?- kérdezte Angel.

Befejezhetem?- vágott közbe Maron.

Természetesen.- válaszolta a fiú.

Tehát az a nagy kérésem, hogy had mutassalak be úgy mintha a mostani barátom lennél. Létszi! Tedd meg a kedvemért. Legalább csak néhány hétig. Naaaaa!- kérlelte Maron.

Jól van megteszem. Már csak a kaland miatt. Mit fognak apuék szólni? Egyetlen egy feltételt azért szabnék. Még pedig azt, hogy én négy hétig leszek a barátod. Aztán mindent elmondasz neki. Rendben?- válaszolta Angel.

Te vagy a legrendesebb bátyó a világon. Tudtam, hogy rád számíthatok. Egyébként anyuéknak ne szólj egy szót se erről jó?

Na jó. De csak, mert te kérted.

Még beszélgettek egy ideig, majd elmentek aludni.

Másnap reggel Chiaki újból követte a párt. A pár első útja a közelben lévő ABC-be vezetett. Chiaki úgy tett mintha ő is bevásárolna, és véletlenül összetalálkoznának. Ez be is jött neki.

Áh! Hello Maron. Olyan régen láttalak. Pontosabban tegnap délután a suliban.- mondta Chiaki, de ebben a pillanatban megjelent Angel.

Itt vagyok „Roni". Nem tudom, hogy mit mondtál milyen húst hozzak. Marhát vagy sertést. Ó bocs. Megzavartam valamit?- jelent meg Angel, és ezzel „megmutatva magát" Chiakinak. Aki rájött, hogy „félreismerte". Bár ezt nehéz volt bevallania.

Jaj bocs. Bemutatnám neked Chiakit. Vele járok egy osztályba. Egyébként mellettem lakik. Chiaki bemutatom neked a barátomat, Angelt. Tegnap érkezett repülővel Európából. Múlt nyáron ismerkedtünk össze, mikor anyukámnál voltam. Azóta levélben tartottuk a kapcsolatot. És megbeszéltük, hogy eljön erre a nyárra, hogy ne legyek egyedül, meg hát szórakozni is szeretnénk.- Maron nagyon örült, hogy megmondhatta az „igazat" Chiakinak. Végre leszáll róla, és nem piszkálja többé.

Angel természetesen gyorsan vette a lapot és ugyan ilyen gyorsan átkarolta a „barátnőjét". Chiakiban ekkor egy világ dőlt össze. Szegény gyerek nagyon elszomorodott. Angel természetesen ezt észre vette. Nem gondolta volna, hogy ennyire szeretheti Maront. Azt hitte, hogy ez csak egy diák szerelem volt. Hát ezek szerint tévedett.

Angel most már mennünk kéne. Nem? Így soha se jutunk el a konyháig.- mondta Maron és már mentek is tovább. Ezzel magára hagyva Chiakit. Chiaki még egy ideig ott állt a hűtőszekrény előtt, majd észrevette, hogy egy jó nagy sor áll a háta mögött arra várva, hogy elmenjen onnan. Lassan elindult kifelé. Kifizette a tíz üveg alkoholt, amit gyorsan leemelt az egyik polcról, majd haza sétált. Úgy gondolta bezárkózik a lakásba, és addig nem jön ki onnan, amíg van abban, a tíz üvegben. Már majdnem otthon volt mikor rájött nem teheti ezt. Hogy nézne így Maron szemeibe. Odament a lifthez, majd megnyomta a lehívó gombot. Miközben ott várt a liftre, megjelent Angel és Maron. Angel észre vette Chiaki szatyrában az üvegeket. Azonnal rosszra gondolt. De nem szólt egy szót sem. Úgy gondolta majd később átmegy Chiakihoz, hogy lebeszélje erről. Ebben a pillanatban kinyílt a lift ajtó és beszálltak a liftbe. Miközben felfelé mentek senki sem szólt. Mintha senki se lett volna a liftben. Nemsokára fel is értek. Majd bementek a saját lakásukból.

Van egy kis dolgom. Ha nem gond elmegyek egy kis időre. Megcsinálod addig az ebédet? Vagy netán van valami fontos dolog, amit el kéne intézni?- szakította meg a csendet Angel.

Nem nincs semmi. Nyugodtan menj csak el.- válaszolt a konyhából Maron.

Akkor mindjárt jövök. Ne csinálj semmi rosszat.- válaszolta Angel, majd becsukta az ajtót. Átsétált a mellettük lévő ajtóhoz és kopogtatni kezdett. Nem kellett sokat várni és az ajtó nyílt is. Chiaki kinézet és így szólt:

Hát te mit akarsz? Valamit elfelejtettetek megvenni? Vagy valami más? Tudod nem nagyon szoktam főzni mostanság. Tehát nem tudok semmit sem adni. Szia!- mondta Chiaki, és bevágta az ajtót. Angel erre újra kopogtatni kezdett. Chiaki kinyitotta újból az ajtót.

Már megint mit akarsz. Nincs jobb dolgod? Menj és csináld Maronnal az ebédet! Hagyj békén! Megértetted? Vagy betűzzem?- ordibálta Chiaki.

Nehéz felfognod, hogy nem bántani akarlak? Beszélni szeretnék veled. Bemehetek? Vagy itt kint társalogjunk? Nem mintha nekem nem lenne itt jó. De szerintem, amiről beszélnénk, az nem tartozik az egész házra. Tehát hogy döntesz?- kérdezte Angel.

Na jó gyere be.- majd betessékelte Angelt.- Tehát mit akarsz?

Láttam, mit vettél a boltban. Remélem, nem akarod mind egyedül meginni. Tudod beszélt rólad Roni. Tudom, hogy jártatok, de már egy ideje, hogy is mondjam… nem vagytok együtt. Azt hiszem másfél éve.– mondta Angel.

Pontosabban egy éve négy hónapja tizenhat napja és három órája. Remélem nem számoltam el magam.- válaszolta Chiaki.

Nem tudtam, hogy neked ennyire fontos Roni. De attól még nem kéne halálra inni magadat. Én is voltam már ilyen helyzetben. Tudom, hogy mennyire rossz érzés, de ne feledd. Még csomó lány van a világon, csak körül kell nézned.- mondta Angel.

Figyu a szent beszédeddel elmehetsz, a tudod hova. Nem hatsz meg ezzel. Maron, vagy ahogy te hívod Roni a végén az enyém lesz. Egyébként én is rájöttem, hogy az ivás nem segít. Ezért úgy döntöttem, hogy bulit szervezek, hogy ne maradjon a nyakamon ez a sok ital. Van még valami mondani valód vagy ehetek végre?– mondta Chiaki.

Nincs. Remélem, azért jó barátok leszünk. Viszlát. Majd még azért találkozunk, ugye?- kérdezte Angel.

Persze, hogy találkozunk (a rémálmaidban). Ha akarod ti is, jöhettek a buliba, majd még szólok, hogy mikor lesz. Bár úgy is hallanátok.(Menj már el, mert még valami rosszat teszek, amit még meg fogok bánni.) Viszlát. Találkozunk a bulin.- válaszolta Chiaki, aztán becsukta az ajtót és bezárta kulccsal.

Mit akar tőlem ez a bárgyú képű hülye gyerek. „Remélem barátok leszünk." Hogy oda ne rohanjak, meg vissza. Ha még egy ilyen beszólása lesz, esküszöm, hogy lenyomom a torkán a kezemet. Még hogy barátok. Az kéne. Ellenségek max. Hány éves lehet? Húsz- huszonöt. Miért nem keres egy hozzá illő lányt? Nem egy tizennyolc éves kis csitrivel kellene kikezdeni. Még a végén kihasználja. És… Jobb bele se gondolni.

Mi a baj Chiaki?- faggatózott Access.

Ne tudd meg ki volt itt. Az a bárgyú képű. Ki akart oktatni. ENGEM! Legszívesebben megölném!

Szóval ki volt itt? Mert ebből nem nagyon tudom, hogy ki volt az.- faggatta tovább a fekete angyal.

Hát ki más lett volna, mint Angel, Maron fiúja. Esküszöm, egyszer megfojtom ezt a gyereket. Ha meglátom, feláll a hátamon is a szőr.

Jól van Chiaki csak nyugodj meg. Ezzel nem mész semmire. Inkább törődj bele. Vagy neked mi a fontosabb. A te vagy az ő boldogsága?- nyugtatgatta Access Chiakit.

Tényleg. Igazad van. Ha Maron vele boldog akkor békén hagyom őket. Rendben. Majd a bulin megbeszélem vele.- mondta Chiaki.

Milyen buli? Lesz buli? Hol? Mikor? Bulizunk! Éjjen!- örvendezett az angyal.

Ne örülj előre. Mi fogjuk csinálni. Tehát te is segítesz.- ezzel a mondattal vette el Access kedvét a bulizástól Chiaki.

Eközben a másik lakásban:

Már meg is jöttem. Mi jót készítettél ebédre?- érdeklődött Angel.

Nem mindegy? A lényeg az, hogy ehető legyen. Nem? Tehát ne kérdezősködj, hanem egyél. Mellesleg spagetti van ebédre. Remélem, megfelel az úrnak.- válaszolta Maron.

Ebéd után szeretnék beszélni veled. Nagyon fontos, de most együnk…. Isteni finom ez a spagetti. Anyád nem tud ilyen jó spagettit főzni.- mondta Angel.

Fél óra elteltével be is fejezték az ebédelést.

Miről akartál beszélni?- kérdezte Roni.

Nem miről, hanem kiről.

Jaj ne! Hagyjuk a témát. Nem akarok róla beszélni.- szakította félbe a beszélgetést.

Nem vetted észre, hogy viselkedett mikor bemutattál neki, mint a barátodat? Nagyon szenved. És az volt a szándéka, hogy leissza magát a sárga földig. Ha a helyedben lennék én nem engedném, hogy elváljunk. Egy ilyen szerelmet meg kell tartani. Gondolkodj már egy kicsit. Csak nem vagy ilyen vak.

Te csak ne szólj bele! Te nem értesz semmit! Az egészről nem tudsz semmit!- ordibálta Maron.

Miről nem tudok semmit? Ha elmondanád, talán megérteném. De így nem tudok segíteni. Az egyességgel kapcsolatban, azt kell mondanom legkésőbb jövő hét végén el kell mondanod az igazat. De lehet, hogy nem fog örülni, amikor meghallja. Készülj fel a legrosszabbra is. Vagy tudod mit. A legegyszerűbb az lesz, hogy úgy tűntetjük fel, mintha szakítanánk. Megegyeztünk. Így mindegyőnknek jó lesz. Majd keresek valami lakást. Aztán még furcsállni sem fogja. Rendben?

Jól van, ha akarod. Majd addigra keresünk valami lakást. De ha lehet had én fizessem a bérletdíjat.- mondta Maron.

Nem, a bérletdíjat én fogom fizetni. Ennyit csak megtehetek az egyetlen húgomért.

Ebben a percben kopogtattak az ajtón. Maron azonnal ment és kinyitotta az ajtót. Az ajtó előtt Miyako állt.

Szia Miyako! Hát te mit csinálsz itt ilyenkor?- kérdezte Maron.

Anyu kérdezi, hogy nem-e akarsz átjönni és velünk ebédelni?- mondta Miyako.

Roni hova rakjam a tálakat?- kérdezte a konyhából egy hang.

Mindjárt megyek Angel. Várj egy percet.- válaszolta Roni.

MARON! Magyarázatot kérek tőled. Ki ez a gyerek a konyhádban? És én miért nem tudok róla semmit?- faggatózott Miyako.

Gyere be és elmesélek mindent.

Hosszas beszélgetés után Miyako már mindent értett. De azt is észre vette, hogy Angel milyen helyes. Szinte az első látásra belezúgott. Egész beszélgetés alatt le sem tudta venni a szemét róla.

Szerinted ehhez Chiaki mit fog szólni? Abban biztos vagyok, hogy nem fog örömében ügrándozni. Egyébként te ezt, hogy gondoltad? Miért csinálod ezt vele? Hiszen tudod, hogy szeret téged. És mindent megtenne érted. Nem emlékszel, hogy mi történt két évvel ezelőtt. Hupsz! Ezt nem kellett volna mondanom.- mondta Miyako.

Két évvel ezelőtt nem történt semmi. Miről beszélsz te?- kérdezte kíváncsian Maron. Ekkor adta fel Angel, hogy egyszer valamikor megérti a lányokat, és fogta magát elment a másik szobába. Magukra hagyva ezzel a lányokat. Bár arra nagyon kíváncsi volt, hogy mi történt két évvel ezelőtt.

Semmi sem történt két évvel ezelőtt. Legalább is nem veled. Remélem nem lesz ebből semmi gond. - mondta Miyako.- Holnap még beszélünk, de nekem most el kell mennem. Majd holnap még beszélgetünk, jó? Szia! És vigyázz Angellal, ne hogy valaki elvegye tőled. Ugye érted, hogy hogy értem.

Miyako elindult az ajtó felé, de az ajtóban, Angel megállította. Majd így szólt:

Beszélnünk kell! Remélem, nem vette észre, hogy egész végig őt néztem. -gondolta magában Miyako. Holnap délután megfelel? – kérdezte Angel.

Persze, de miről?- válaszolta Miya-chan.

Roniról. Meg szeretném tudni, hogy mi volt két évvel ezelőtt. És mielőtt azt mondanád, hogy nem történt vele semmi két évvel ezelőtt, akkor nagyon tévedsz, hogy én ezt beveszem. Nekem mindent elmondhatsz. Én csak segíteni szeretnék Maronnak. És csak úgy tudok neki segíteni, ha mindent tudok.- mondta Angel.

Jó, rendben. Mindent elmondok, bár nem hinném, hogy el fogod hinni. De egy feltételem van. Még pedig az, hogy ezt senkinek az égvilágon nem mondod el. Legfőképpen Maronnak nem. Értve!- válaszolta Miya.

Megegyeztünk. Holnap délután kettőkor a közeli kávézóban. Szia!- egyezett bele Angel, majd hagyta, hogy a lány elmenjen.

Szerencsém volt. Nem vette észre, hogy mennyire tetszik nekem.- motyogta magában Miyako.

Másnap. Délután kettőkor mind a ketten megjelentek a megbeszélt helyen. Miyako egy kicsit előbb érkezett és rendelt mindkettőjüknek egy kávét. Nem sokkal később jelent meg Angel. Azonnal észre vette Miyakot. Elindult felé. Már messziről köszönt neki. Mire Miyako felnézett, már ott állt előtte, majd leült.

Ha nem baj rendeltem kettőnknek egy-egy kávét.- mondta Miya-chan.

Nem gond. De térjünk a tárgyra. Szeretnék mindent tudni. Remélem, nem hagysz ki semmit sem. Tudod minden részlet fontos lehet, ahhoz, hogy sikerüljön kideríteni még is mi Roni baja. Miért nem akarja látni Chiakit. Tehát kezdj bele.- mondta „izgatottan" Angel.

Biztos vagy abban, hogy tudni akarsz mindent? Most még visszafordulhatsz, de ha már belekezdtem nincs vissza út.- ezzel próbálta elijeszteni Angelt Miyako, de nem járt sikerrel. Eközben meghozták a kávékat, Miyako pedig belekezdett a mondókájába.

Maron története két és fél évvel ezelőtt kezdődött, mikor találkozott Finnel. Ő egy tíz centis angyal és különlegessége az, hogy nem láthatja mindenki. Ne néz így. Ez tényleg így volt. Sajnos azt nem mondhatom, hogy kérdezd meg Maront, mert ő nem emlékszik semmire. Na mindegy. Ez már nem az eleje, és ha össze-vissza ugrándozok az idősíkokban, akkor még úgy se fogsz megérteni semmit sem, mint ha rendesen mondanám el szépen sorjában. Tehát megismerkedett Finnel. Fint Isten küldte, hogy felruházza Maront egy különleges erővel.

Ugye ezt nem akarod komolyan mondani. Azért ilyen hülyének én se nézek ki. Ezt nem fogod elhitetni velem.- mondta Angel, aki semmit sem akart elhinni.

Én tegnap előre megmondtam, hogy nem fogod elhinni, de te csak azért is meg akartad tudni Maron múltját. Tehát vagy elhiszed, vagy most hagyjuk abba a beszélgetést. Mit válaszolsz? Ugyan is fölöslegesen nem akarom jártatni a számat. Tehát mi a válaszod?

Tegyük fel, hogy elhiszem ezt az egészet. Majd a végén megmondom, hogy feleslegesen jártattad a szádat vagy sem. Tehát a folytatást szeretném hallani.

Tehát azt az erőt meg is kapta. De ezzel az erővel együtt egy feladatot is kapott. A feladata az volt, hogy a világunkban előkerülő démonokat összegyűjtse. Azonban a köznyelvben csak úgy híresűlt el, hogy Jeanne, a tolvaj. Ez azért volt, mert a démonok általában valamilyen értékes tárgyban „bújtak el".

Tehát Roni egy közönséges tolvaj volt? Vagy valamit én most itt nem értek.- szakította félbe Miyakot, Angel.

Ha állandóan kérdezősködsz, akkor soha sem érünk a végére, és holnap reggelig is itt ülhetünk. Tehát abba hagyod a kérdezősködést és megvárod, míg a végére érek a történetnek, vagy tovább fogsz idegesíteni a hülye kérdéseiddel. Egy idő után úgy is választ kapsz a történet közben felmerült kérdésekre. Értve! És mostantól egy szót se.- Miyako már nagyon dühös volt Angelre, de megpróbálta nem kimutatni. Angel most már csak bólogatni mert.- Tehát Maron egy tolvaj volt, de nem egy közönséges tolvaj, mint ahogy te gondolod. Mindig előre küldött egy kártyát, hogy mikor és mit fog elvinni, bár volt mikor nem fogalmazott túl érthetően. Egyik ilyen rablása után az újság írt róla egy cikket még egy képet is beraktak róla. Ne aggódj nem lehetett felismerni. Ugyanis Finn mikor „odaadta" az erőt amit Isten „küldött", varázs erőhöz is jutott, pontosabban az erő amit kapott az volt varázs erő. (Hát ez nagyon hülyén hangzott. Szerintem mindenki egyetért az előző mondattal. De sajnos jobban nem tudtam megfogalmazni. Sosem voltam ötös fogalmazásból. .) Tehát nem lehetett felismerni, mert szőke hosszú haja lett és lila szeme. Maronra egyáltalán nem hasonlított. Legalább is szerintem. Ezt azonban néhányan nem így gondolták az osztályból, és hangosan is kimondták. Így kerültem be én a buliba. Ugyan is nem hagyhattam, hogy a legjobb barátnőmet így becsméreljék. Ezért elhatároztam, hogy elkapom Jeannet, hogy bebizonyítsam a többieknek, nem ő Maron. Könnyű dolgom volt ugyanis apám a rendőrségen dolgozik. Tehát mindig tudtam Jeanne mikor lép színre újból. Egyik után azonban megjelent Sindbad, a tolvaj. Őt is ismered, ugyanis ő Chiaki.

Mi van? Chiaki egy tolvaj? Na jó én feladom. Ezt már soha az életben nem fogom megérteni.- szakította félbe újból Miyakot, Angel.

Én az elején megmondtam, hogy egy szót sem fogsz megérteni, de nem te még akkor is makacs voltál, és nem hallgattál rám. Minek, hiszen én csak egy kis csitri vagyok. Azért néha jobb lenne a beavatottra hallgatni. Amint látod most igazam van. Akarod, hogy még folytassam? Vagy megelégszel ennyivel?- faggatta Angelt.

Nyugodtan folytathatod. Majd a végén kérdezek.

Tehát megjelent Chiaki, mint Sindbad. Csak egy gond volt vele, hogy ő is a démonokat üldözte, neki is volt egy angyala olyan, mint Finn. Őt Accessnek hívják. Maronnak ellensége akadt Sindbad személyében. Legalább is azt lehetett hinni. Aztán Jeanne feladata a végéhez ért. Legalább is azt lehetett hinni. Finn visszament Istenhez, hogy elvigye a démonokat. Maronnal úgy beszélték meg, hogy max egy héten belül visszajön, mint egy igazi angyal. Hát a napok teltek, de Finn nem jött vissza. Helyette viszont újabb démonok jelentek meg, csak sokkal erősebbek voltak. Maronnak csak egy gondja volt. Nem volt mivel átalakulnia. De Sindbad segíteni akart neki, és megújult erővel gyűjtögette a démonokat. Innentől Sindbadnak semmi esélye sem volt a démonokkal szemben. Az ő ereje nem volt elég ahhoz, hogy legyőzzön egy démont. Míg el nem felejtem ez idő alatt Chiaki és Maron egymásba szerettek. Chiaki ezt ki is mutatta, de Maron már nem. Majd úgy volt, hogy járni fognak, de ekkor bekövetkezett az, amit Chiaki nem akart. Kiderült, hogy ő Sindbad. A végén pedig kiderült, hogy Finnt kellene legyőznie Maronnak. Finn viszont mindent megtett annak érdekében, hogy Maron legyengüljön és meg tudja ölni. Még engem is felhasznált, hogy elérje célját. Manipulált és azt parancsolta, hogy lőjem le, mert csak így szabadíthatom meg Maront Jeanne D'Arc- tól. Ugyan is Maron Jeanne D'Arc újjászületése. (Te ez tényleg így van. Az animében legalább is ezt mondják.) Majd sikerült legyőzni a gonosz Finnt. De hogy mindennek jó legyen a vége Finn visszajött ismert pici alakjában. És boldogan éltek volna, de Finnek vissza kellett mennie Istenhez. Finn mindenkitől elbúcsúzott, majd elment, de utoljára elmondta nekem, hogy megkéri Istent, hogy ezt az időt, amit Maronnal töltött törölje ki az emlékezetéből. Isten megtette, amit Finn kért, ezek után veszett össze Chiakival, majd szakítottak. A többit tudod. Van valami kérdésed?

Most nincs. Majd ha lesz megkérdezem tőled. Köszi, hogy mindent elmondtál.

Várj egy valakiről nem beszéltem. Ő pedig Noin. Ő is az ellenséghez tartozott, de mielőtt hozzájuk tartozott volna ő volt Jeanne D'Arc szerelme. Mivel Isten hagyta Jeannet megégetni átállt a gonoszhoz, de sosem feledte Jeanne iránti érzéseit. A végén az lett, hogy Maronért feláldozta magát és meghalt. De miután legyőztük Finnt, Isten adott még egy esélyt neki. Így most a sulinkban tanár. Ennyi az egész történet. (Remélem, nem hagytam ki semmi fontosat..)- mondta Miyako.

Tehát Noin még most is itt van. És megtudhatnám, hogy hol lakik? Talán megtudok valamit tőle.

A címét megadhatom, de nem biztos, hogy itthon van. Tudod sulin kívül mi nagyon jó barátok vagyunk, és mondta, hogy el akar utazni nyáron.- válaszolta Miya.

És nem tudod, hogy mikor akar elutazni? Vagy hogy hova?- faggatózott Angel.

Erről nem beszéltünk. Se arról, hogy mikor akar menni, se arról, hogy hova. Ebben már tényleg nem tudok segíteni, de itt a címe.- Miyako elővett egy tollat és az egyik szalvétára felírta Noin címét. Majd így folytatta:

Mielőtt elkezdenél Maronról kérdezősködni, mond meg neki, hogy én küldtelek. Lehet, hogy amúgy nem beszélne erről. Tudod, megegyeztünk, hogy nem beszélünk a történtekről senkinek sem. Várj, van egy jobb ötletem. Később gyere át hozzánk. Adok valamit, majd azt add oda neki mielőtt kérdezősködni kezd. Rendben?

Rendben. Akkor olyan öt óra körül ott leszek.- mondta Angel.

Akkor ötkor. Pontos legyél. Nem szeretem, ha valaki késik. Értve.- mondta Miyako, majd felállt és kisétált a kávézóból. Angelt pedig ott hagyta a két üres kávés csésze társaságában - ami még nem volt kifizetve -, hogy elgondolkodjon az itt elmondottakról. Majd félórával később ő is elindult haza. Léptei lassúak voltak, lassan rótta az utcákat, közben még mindig gondolkozott. Még mindig nem akarta elhinni, hogy ilyen megtörténhetett egyszer. Olyan hihetetlen volt számára. Abban viszont biztos volt, hogy nem elégszik meg Miyako verziójával. Megkérdez mindenkit, akinek köze volt ehhez. Először Noin, majd Chiaki. Utána összehoz majd valami egészet. Vagy megbeszéli a másik hárommal, hogy mit értett meg és talán közösen rájönnek, hogy mi a baja Maronnak, de ebben csak reménykedni tudott. Talán még egy tervet is ki tudnak eszelni, hogy hogyan hozzák össze Maront és Chiakit. Angel már egy ideje ment így, a gondolataiba merülve, amikor az órájára nézett, ekkor vette észre, hogy mindjárt öt óra van. A lépteit gyorsabbra vette, szinte futott. Mikor megérkezett már majdnem öt óra volt, ezért úgy gondolta, hogy inkább fel fut a lépcsőn, így talán gyorsabban felér, mintha itt várna a liftre. Mikor felért gyorsan Miyakoék lakásához futott, és bekopogott. Miyako nyitotta ki.

Azt hittem olyan, vagy mint a többi pasi. Ők általában mindig késnek. De te megmutattad, hogy vannak még rendes fiúk. Tessék, ezt add oda Noinnak, majd miután elolvasta, kérdezhetsz nyugodtan. Addig egy szót se szólj. Na jó annyit mondhatsz, hogy én küldtelek, de többet nem.

Rendben, megegyeztünk. Akkor én most azonnal felkeresem ezt a Noint. Remélem még otthon lesz, és lesz rá ideje, hogy mindent elmondjon. Talán ő az utolsó lehetőségem, hogy megtudjak mindent Maronról.- mondta aki, majd gyorsan elindult Noinhoz. Már nem sétált, hanem futott, minél előbb oda kellett érnie. Talán már így is túl késő, és Noin már rég elutazott. Csak reménykedni tudott, hogy ez nem következik be, talán még az utazásról is le tudja beszélni. Ez lenne a legjobb dolog, ha el se utazna. Inkább itt maradna és segítene Maront meggyőzni, arról, hogy hülyeség, amit most csinál. Mikor befejezte ezt a gondolatmenetet, már Noin házánál volt. Gyorsan felfutott a lépcsőn, hát, nem a földszinten lakott, azt Angel is észre vette. Végre felért arra a szintre, ahol Noin lakott. Végig nézte a számozást, majd odament az egyik ajtóhoz és bekopogott. Senki se jött ki. Angel kopogtatott még egyszer. Még mindig nem nyitott senki sem ajtót. Majd még egyszer, és még egyszer, de még most sem nyitotta senki se ki az ajtót. Majd egyszer csak a szomszéd kijött és így szólt.

Már elment.

Nem tudja, hogy hova ment? Nagyon fontos lenne. Életbe vágóan fontos lenne, ha meg tudná mondani, hogy hova ment.- faggatózott Angel. Szinte kétségbe esetten könyörgött. Nem gondolta, hogy a szerencse így elkerüli.

Nem hinném, hogy sokáig lesz távol. Nem mondta, hogy öntözzem meg a virágait, amíg távol van. És nem hinném, hogy csak úgy itt hagyná a növényeit, anélkül, hogy valakinek szólt volna, hogy gondozza. Szerintem, ha vár egy kicsit, akkor biztos, hogy találkozik vele.- mondta a kedves öregasszony, aki Noin szomszédja volt.

Köszönöm asszonyom, hogy segített. Megfogadom a tanácsát.- majd Angel szépen leült Noin ajtaja elé, és nem mozdult egy millimétert sem. Később az öregasszony is bement a házába, és Angel megint egyedül maradt. Angelnek nem kellett sokat várnia és Noin meg is jött. Noin nem tudta mire vélni az alakot, aki az ajtaja előtt ült. Lassan oda ment hozzá majd így szólt.

Mi a baj fiú. Talán nincs szállásod? Vagy valami más baj van?

Angel felállt és így szólt.

Engem Angelnek hívnak, és Maron mostohatestvére vagyok. Miyako küldött, azt mondta, hogy mielőtt kérdezni akarok bármit is, előtte adjam oda ezt.- majd Angel elő vett egy kisebb fajta csomagot. Átadta Noinnak.

A legjobb az lesz, ha bemegyünk. Nem szeretném, ha mindenki hallan�, amit beszélünk- mondta Noin, majd a csomagra mutatott. Ugyanis már tudta, hogy mi van a dobozban. Azonnal előkereste a kulcsát és kinyitotta az ajtót, majd bementek, és újból bezárta az ajtót. Ezután Noin fogta a csomagot és kibontotta. Pontosan az volt benne, amire gondolt. Vagyis Maron „keresztje", amivel át tudott változni, és egy levél. Noin ekkor így szólt.

Ha jól gondolom Maronról lesz szó, és arról, ami két és fél évvel ezelőtt történt. De mielőtt bármit is mondanék, elolvasnám a levelet. Addig érezd magad otthon.

_Hello Noin!_

_Gondolom, már tudod, hogy miért van ott Angel. Nyugodtan megbízhatsz benne. Egyébként is én már mindent elmondtam neki, úgy hogy semmi veszteni valód nincs. Mondjuk rólad, még nem tud mindent. Jobbnak láttam, ha te mondod el. Remélem nem baj, hogy elmondtam neki, de nagyon aggódik Maronért, és az igazság az, hogy én is. Remélem neki sikerül rájönnie, hogy mi a baja Maronnak. És talán újból egy pár lesz Chiakival. Ha tudnád, hogy menyire szenved._

_Puszil: Miyako_

Most már tudom, hogy miért vagy itt. Miyako azt mondta, hogy ő mindent elmondott. Tehát nem értem, hogy mit akarsz tőlem. Én sem tudok többet mondani, mint ő. Ugye ezt tudod Angel?

Természetesen tudom. És azért vagyok itt, mert tudom, hogy te ki voltál. És tudom, hogy te más szemszögből láttad a dolgokat. És ezért azt gondolom, hogy te tudsz segíteni, hogy megértsem Maront.- mondta Angel.

Rendben. Elmondom azt, amit én tudok. Nem tudom, hogy hogy kezdődött ez az egész Maronnal. Én csak később léptem színre.- ezzel Noin elkezdte mesélni a történetet, legalább is azt, amit ő látott és tudott. Nem beszélgettek olyan sokáig, mint Miyakoval. A beszélgetés közben Angel elég sok mindent megértett végre. Miután Noin befejezte az ő történetét, még beszélgettek egy kicsit, hogy jobban megismerjék egymást. Angel megegyezett Noinnal, hogy nem utazik el, legalább is még egyelőre nem. Segít megoldani Maron ügyét. Már nyolc óra is elmúlt mikor Angel úgy gondolta, hogy ideje lenne mennie. Időközben Noinnal nagyon jól elbeszélgettek.

Mikor Angel haza ért Maron már rég várta. Hát nem várta egy kellemes kép. Maron eléggé dühös volt r�, hogy miért nem szólt, hogy ilyen későn jön haza. Angelnek nagyon gyorsan ki kellett találnia valamit, hogy ne gyanakodjon Maron, arra, amit tervez. Sikerült is neki.

Nyugi Maron. Csak az egyik barátommal találkoztam össze délután, mikor sétálni mentem. És elég rég nem találkoztunk már. És mindegyőnknek volt mit mesélnie. Ezzel ment el az idő. Később fel mentünk hozz�, és ott folytattuk a beszélgetést. Remélem kielégítő választ adtam. Egyébként sem vagyok már kis gyerek, hogy vigyázni kellene rám! Jaj bocs! Nem akartam. Csak…

Értem. És mit mondtam volna anyuéknak, ha netán valami történik veled? Megmondanád! Nem hinném, hogy akkor is megelégednének egy ilyen válasszal, hogy nem vagy gyerek és nem kell vigyázni rád. Tudod ez nem Párizs, ahol kiismered magadat. Ez Tokió! Érted, TOKIÓ! Itt nem lehet csak úgy elmenni. Egyébként ki az a barát, akivel találkoztál?

Hát… izé… ő… Noin. Noin Claude. Egy régi osztálytársam. Ő is ugyan oda járt suliba, ahol én. Tudod ő is Párizsban élt, de eljött ide tanítani. Lehet, hogy ismered.

Noin Claude. Ezt nem hiszem el. Ő a történelem tanárom. Az összes lány a suliban bele van zúgva. Hát ez fasz… akarom mondani fantasztikus. Ha ezt a többiek megtudják, el fognak ájulni. Na még ilyet se pipáltam. Ezt meg kellene ünnepelni. Hívd át holnap vacsorára. Rendben? Áthívom Miyakot.

Meg Chiakit. És végre elmondhatod az igazat. Vagy különben nem lesz parti értve? Valamit valamiért.- ezzel Angel a Chiaki ügyet lerendezte. Már, mint nem kell többet hazudnia. Főleg nem Chiakinak.

Zsarolsz? Hát jó rendben. Ahogy te akarod. De ha Chiaki miatt tönkre megy a buli, akkor az a te hibád lesz. Megegyeztünk?

Rendben. Ezt csak Chiaki miatt teszem. Szerintem neked is, nekem is és Chiakinak is jobb lesz. Csak azt kérem, hogy ne te kezd a veszekedést. Jó? Ha valaki veszekedni akar, akkor az csak Chiaki lehet. Értve?

Jó! Tehát elhívod Noint, vagy sem? Mert akkor el kellene menni, bevásárolni.

OK! Megegyeztünk. Azonnal meghívom Noint. Te meg addig áthívod Miyakot. Aztán áthívom Chiakit.- mondta Angel.- Mindjárt jövök. Átmegyek, és most meghívom Chiakit. Két perc múlva itt vagyok. Addig maradj itt. Mivel nekem nincs kulcsom. Köszi.- mondta Angel, és becsukta az ajtót. Gyorsan átszaladt Miyakohoz, hogy megkérdezze mi a telefonszáma Noinnak, aztán ment Chiakihoz, hogy meghívja. Majd visszament Ronihoz. Chiakinak nem volt sok kedve eljönni, de mikor Angel mondta, hogy Maron beszélni akar vele, azonnal igent mondott. Azt gondolta, hogy most összejönnek, hát kicsit tévedett.(Majd kiderül, hogy mi fog történni. Ilyenkor szeretem azt, hogy én írom ezt a fanfot..)

Másnap mindenki ott volt Maronéknál. Még Chiaki is. Majdnem ő volt az első, aki megérkezett, de Miyako megelőzte. Utolsónak Noin futott be. Lassan asztalhoz ültek, és elkezdték elfogyasztani a vacsorát. Miután befejezték a vacsorát, még beszélgettek egy ideig. Maron viszont még mindig nem mondta el Chiakinak, amiben megegyeztek Angellel. Angel elég dühös volt Ronira, de próbálta nem kimutatni. Majd mikor lepakolták az asztalt, és Maron mosogatni akart, Angel odament és elkezdtek beszélgetni.

MARON! Miért nem beszéltél még Chiakival? Tudod, nem szeretném, ha megszegnéd az egyességünket, mert akkor nekem kell elmondani Chiakinak. Az, pedig rosszabb lenne, mintha te mondanád el. Tehát én most behívom Chiakit, és mindent elmondasz neki. Választhatsz. Megint hazudsz, vagy végre elmondod az igazat. Ez már a te dolgod, de utána mindent tudni akarok.

Jól van, de már tegnap megmondtam, hogy ha elrontja a bulit, akkor az mind a te hibád lesz. Akkor jöhet Chiaki, ha mindent tisztáztunk.

Akkor szólok Chiakinak. Készülj fel.- majd kiment a konyhából, és szólt Chiakinak. Chiaki azonnal felugrott és ment Maronhoz.

Mit akartál mondani?- kérdezte Chiaki.

El kell mondanom valamit. Remélem, nem fogsz nagyon kiakadni. De mielőtt elmondanám, kérlek, ülj le. Jó? Köszi!

Miért kellene leülnöm?

Kérlek, üljél le! Jobb lesz, mintha állnál. És ne kérdezősködj. Majd mindent megtudsz időben.

Tessék leültem. Tehát mint akartál mondani?

Angelről lenne szó. Azt szeretném mondani, hogy… Figyi tudom, hogy fájni fog, de el kell mondanom. Tehát Angel a mostoha testvérem. Ő nem a barátom. Csak kitaláltam, hogy… Nem is tudom pontosan miért csináltam ezt.

Hát erre most mit mondjak?- Chiaki nagyon megdöbbent, amikor megtudta, hogy Angel csak a mostohatestvére Maronnak. Úgy érezte, mintha egy kést forgatnának meg a szívében. Inkább tovább figyelte Maront.

Sajnálom Chiaki. Komolyan sajnálom. Remélem azért barátok, maradhatunk.- Chiakinak ez volt az utolsó döfés a szívében. Nem bírta tovább. Legszívesebben elfutott volna. Hosszas gondolkodás után így szólt.

Maron. Te egyáltalán nem tudod, hogy mit érzek irántad? Mire volt ez jó? Látni akartad, hogy hogy szenvedek? Jó érzés nézni, ahogy egy ember szenved, amiatt az ember miatt akit annyira szeret, hogy az életét is odaadná érte? Remélem jót röhögtél a szenvedésemen. Azt hiszem én, most itt hagyom ezt a partit, mielőtt tönkre tenném. Ja és még valami. Egy ideig ne találkozzunk. Az is lehet, hogy visszaköltözöm apámhoz. Ezt csak azért mondom, hogy tudjátok, hogy hol vagyok. Remélem most boldog vagy! Szia!- mondta Chiaki, és ezzel elhagyta a konyhát. Majd a többiektől is elbúcsúzott, és elment. Miután Chiaki elment Angel azonnal Maronhoz ment. Maron még mindig ott állt a mosogatónál. Nem mozdult, csak nézett üres szemmel előre. Maron csak most tudta meg, hogy Chiaki mennyire szerette. Rájött, hogy még most is szereti, de már késő helyre hozni. A baj már megtörtént. Sajnos. Maron csak most vette észre Angelt.

Tessék most örülsz? Végre mindent elmondtam! Remélem most tényleg boldog vagy.- mondta Maron.

Miért lennék boldog? Egyébként sem én találtam ki ezt a hülyeséget, hogy én a barátod vagyok. Na mindegy. Szerintem ne kezdjünk el mi is veszekedni. Inkább mond, hogy mi történt.

Szerinted, mi történhetett! Megmondtam neki a teljes igazságot, és nem ugrált örömében. És most már én is tudom, hogy mindig is szerettem. Nem tudom, hogy mi volt eddig velem. Valahogy hiányzott valami. De nem tudom mi. És most már vele se lehetek. Mind az én hibám. Jaj Angel! Miért nem szóltál előbb. Akkor talán meg tudtad volna akadályozni ezt az egészet. Miért kell nekem ilyen hülyeségeket csinálni? Miért nem tudok „csendben" lenni.- Maron könnyei lassan folytak le az arcán. Nagyon szenvedett. Angel szorosan átölelte és csak ennyit mondott, hogy vigasztalja a lányt:

Jaj Maron! Majd helyre hozzuk. Te csak ne aggódj. Majd megoldunk mindent. Rendben?- Maron nem bírta tovább, ő is szorosan átölelte Angelt. Lehetett látni mennyire szenved, szenvedett a szerelem miatt. Szenvedett, mert szerette Chiakit, az egyetlen férfit, akit egész életében szeretett. Most már tudta, hogy csak ő lehet az, aki őt boldoggá tudja tenni. Ekkor eszébe jutott, amikor leesett a székről az utolsó tanítási napon. Amikor ketten büntetésben voltak. Látta maga előtt azt az arcot, aki a pad alól felnéz. Legszívesebben ott megállította volna az időt. Akkor még boldogok voltak. Boldog volt, mert Chiaki volt ott vele, de most nincs itt. Tudta, hogy ő tehet róla, amiért nincs itt. Ekkor megjelent Noin és Miyako.

Figyi ha nem gond mi most elmennénk. Nem szeretnénk gondot okozni. Majd holnap találkozunk, és akkor majd mindent megbeszélünk.- mondta Miyako.

Angel! Mi meg majd még beszélgetünk.- ezzel Noin is elment. A lakás teljesen üres lett. Már csak Angel és Maron volt a lakásban. Még mindig ott álltak a konyhában egymást ölelték, és Maron még mindig csak sírt. Nem jött ki semmi hang a száján. Mintha megnémult volna. Angel lassan bevitte a szobájába és lefektette az ágyra. Maron azonnal elaludt. Angel szépen betakarta, majd ő is lefeküdt.

Chiaki egy elhagyatott utcán ment. Még mindig az járt a fejében, amit Maron mondott. Nem hagyta békén ez a gondolat. Nem tudta mit kezdjen magával. Már egy ideje így ment. Egyszer csak egy hídhoz ért. Odaállt az egyik oldalára, majd a zsebéből egy kis dobozt vett ki. Felnyitotta a doboz tetejét. A dobozban egy gyűrű volt. Ezt vette Maronnak. Azt hitte, azt akarja mondani, hogy nagyon szereti, és hogy soha sem akarja elhagyni. Ezért vette a gyűrűt. Úgy gondolta, hogy ezzel megpecsételhetik a szerelmüket. Hát nem így sült el a dolog. Már ott tartott, hogy a gyűrűt bedobja a folyóba, de ekkor megszorította valaki a kezét, majd az a valaki így szólt:

Ne tedd! Nem hinném, hogy jó ötlet.

Noin! Hát te mit keresel itt? Miért ne dobhatnám bele ezt a vackot a folyóba? Csak egy okot adj.

Maron miatt. Miután elmentél, mi még maradtunk egy kis ideig. Maron rájött, hogy csak is téged szerethet. Tudom, hogy nem volt jó ötlet tőle, amit veled tett, de ne felejtsd el, hogy ő nem tudja, hogy te menyi mindent tettél, hogy őt megmentsd. Emlékezz Finn utolsó kívánságára. Maron nem tehet erről.

Jó, tudom, hogy nem emlékszik semmire, de akkor is. Miért kellett ilyet tennie? Már nem tudom, hogy mit tegyek, hogy meggyőzzem, hogy mennyire szeretem.

Már nem kell semmit sem tenned. Már tudja, hogy mennyire szereted. Hányszor mondjam még?

Nem tudom. Egyáltalán nem tudom, hogy én megbízhatom-e benne. Talán majd később. Most semmi kép sem. Előbb fel kell, hogy dolgozzam az előbb történteket.- mondta Chiaki, és elment. A gyűrűt, pedig zsebre rakta. Noin még egy ideig látta Chiakit, majd eltűnt a sötétben.

A történtek óta eltelt egy- két nap. Maron még mindig nem heverte ki a történteket. Miyako, Noin és Angel pedig azon vannak, hogy valahogyan kibékítsék a két szerelmest. De eddig semmi sem sikerült. Már majd nem feladták, mikor Miyakonak eszébe jutott valami.

Hé fiúk! Van egy ötletem. Mi lenne, ha mind a két alanyt elhívnánk egy táborozásra, úgy hogy egyikőjük sem tud a másikról. Na mit szóltok! Szerintem jó ötlet.

Végül is megpróbálhatjuk. Max. nem sikerül. Ennél rosszabb nem következhet be. Nézzük mindennek a pozitív oldalát. Összejönnek, és mindenki boldog lesz.- mondta Angel.

Rendben, vágjunk bele. Hova fogunk utazni?- kérdezte Noin.

Hát ezt még nem tudjuk. Akinek van valami ötlete az nyugodtan szólhat. Tehát?- mondta Miyako.

Én tudom, hogy hova menjünk. Mondjuk nincs a közelben, de szerintem megfelel, majd nekünk.- szólalt meg Angel.

És mennyibe kerül a kibérelése?- kérdezte Miyako.

Semmibe. Ugyanis a ház az enyém.- Miyako enyhén szólva meglepődött. Noin viszont már sejtette, hogy nem szegény gyerek ez az Angel.

M-m-mi csoda? Hogy érted, hogy a tiéd?- ébredt fel Miyako a meglepődésből.

Nem tudod, hogy pontosan ki ő? Miyako ezt nem akarod komolyan mondani? Te eddig mindig mindent tudtál, és most nem tudod, hogy kinek a társaságában vagy?- kérdezősködött Noin.

Miért? Ő Maron féltestvére. Ennyi nem elég?

Tudod ő a híres író Angel Shaw. Nem ismered a könyveit?

Miért ne ismerném a könyveit. Ő a kedvenc íróm. Miiii! Ő Angel Shaw? Ugye ez csak egy vicc? Nem mondod komolyan?

De én vagyok Angel Shaw. Egy kérdésem viszont lenne. Honnan tudod Noin, hogy én vagyok Angel Shaw?

Eleinte nem tudtam. Aztán mikor mondtad, hogy Párizsban laksz. Akkor már kezdtem gyanakodni. Aztán elővettem az egyik könyvedet, amit megvettem, és mit látnak szemeim az utolsó lapról, kinéz rám? Hát te. Innentől már nem volt kétséges, hogy Angel és Angel Shaw egy és ugyan az a személy.- mondta Noin.

Ha én ezt elmesélem valakinek, biztos, hogy nem hiszi el. Ismerem Angel Shawt a híres írót.- Miyako még mindig nem akarta elhinni az előbb történteket.

Szerintem térjünk vissza a feladatunkhoz.- mondta Angel.

Öö… természetesen. Hol is tartottunk?- kérdezte Miya.

A ház, ahova megyünk az már meg van. Most már csak rá kell jönni, hogy hogyan vigyük oda Chiakit.- mondta Angel.

És Maront.- mondta Noin.

Maronnal nem lesz gond. Neki már megígértem, hogy elviszem oda egyszer. Hát eljött az idő. Tehát Chiakit, hogy vigyük oda?- kérdezte Angel.

Angel. Azt nyugodtan rám bízhatod. Én majd elintézem, hogy Chiaki eljöjjön.- mondta Miyako, és már ment is Chiakihoz, de az ajtóban megállt, majd hátra fordult.- Mikor megyünk? Már, mint mikor megyünk „nyaralni"?

Most vasárnap indulunk. Vagyis, három nap múlva. Megfelel?- mondta Angel.

OK! Akkor már itt se vagyok. Délután azért még találkozunk? Megbeszélni a többi teendőt. Kettőkor megfelel mindenkinek?- kérdezte Miya.

Persze.- válaszolta a két férfi egyszerre.

Akkor, kettőkor a kávézóban.- azzal kinyitotta az ajtót és elment Chiakihoz.

Csengettek. Chiaki elindult kinyitni az ajtót. Már majdnem az ajtónál volt mikor még egyszer csengettek. Ekkor kinyílt az ajtó.

Ah, szia Miyako. Mit akarsz?

Bemehetek?- kérdezte Miya.

Jaj bocs. Gyere nyugodtan. Tehát mit szeretnél?

Csak meg szeretnélek hívni valahova. Tehát arról lenne szó, hogy Noin, Angel és én, na meg te elmennénk Angel egyik házába, ami itt van a közelben, egy erdő közepén. Szerintem jó lenne. Távol a világtól meg minden. Szerintem tök jó lesz. Na mit szólsz hozz�?

Hát nem tudom… Na jó elmegyek, de Maron ott lesz?

Miért kérded? Nem akarsz vele találkozni?

Nem, csak épp most próbálom elfelejteni. Meg amúgy sem hinném, hogy jó ötlet lenne vele találkozni.

Előbb hallgasd meg ezt, azután dönts.- mondta Miyako, majd a kezébe nyomott egy csomagot. Majd Miyako ahogyan jött úgy el is ment. Chiaki nem tudta mire vélni azt, amit Miyako mondott, de kibontotta a csomagot. A csomagban egy levél volt meg egy magnó kazetta. A levélben ez állt:

_Hi Chiaki!_

_Mielőtt meghallgatnád a kazettát, kérlek, olvasd végig ezt a levelet. A kazettán, Maron beszél arról, hogy mennyire szeret téged. Tudod mióta megtörtént az a dolog, azóta nagyon szenved. Szinte ki sem jön a szobájából. Nem szeretnénk, ha ez így menne tovább. Tudod nem jó látni, ahogy szenved. Gondolom neked sem jó, ha egyedül vagy, és te is szenvedsz, mert gondolom, még mindig szereted Maront, csak nem akarod bevallani. Meg amit hallottunk a veszekedésből, már az sem volt jó hallgatni. Tudom, hogy halálosan szereted Maront, ezért kérlek, hogy hallgasd meg a kazit, és majd utána mond meg hogy jössz-e velünk vagy sem. Ott legalább elgondolkodhatsz, azon, hogy mi legyen veled és Maronnal._

_Puszi: Miya_

Chiaki fogta a kazettát és berakta a magnóba. Gondolkodott, hogy elindítsa, vagy sem. Majd úgy döntött elindítja. A magnó lassan el kezdte tekerni a szalagot. Chiaki egyszer csak Maron hangjára lett figyelmes. Nem tudta elhinni, hogy végre újból hallhatja szerelme hangját. Olyan szépen csengett Maron hangja, mint még soha. Chiaki csak hallgatta, de nem fogta fel, hogy mit mond Maron. Majd mikor lejárt a szalag vette csak észre Chiaki, hogy egyáltalán nem figyelt arra, amit Maron mondott a kazin. Ezért újból elindította. Most már inkább a szövegre figyelt, mint a hangra, ami mondta a szöveget. A kazi még a felénél sem tartott, mikor Chiaki észrevette, hogy Maron sírt miközben beszélt. Tiszta szívéből beszélt, ezért sírt. Chiaki végre rájött, hogy Maron is úgy szereti őt, mint ő Maront. Most már nem volt kétséges, hogy elmegy Miyakoékkal, és kibékülhetnek. Talán ott minden jóra fordul. Ezekkel a gondolatokkal tárcsázta Chiaki, Miyako számát. Kicsöngött. Miya anyja vette fel a telefont.

Halló! Toudaiji lakás. Kivel beszélek?

Ö… Itt Chiaki Nagoya. Beszélhetnék Miyakoval?- kérdezte, majd a kezében lévő gyűrűre nézett. Ez volt az a gyűrű, amit Maronnak akart adni azon a bizonyos napon.

Azonnal a telefonhoz hívom. Várj egy percet.- mondta Sakura.

Köszönöm.- ebben a pillanatban Miyako szólalt meg.

Szia Chiaki. Tehát jössz vagy sem? Mondd, azt hogy igen. Légysziii!

Persze, hogy megyek. Ilyet az életben ki nem hagynék. Hülyének képzelsz. Ahhoz túlságosan tetszik az ajánlat.- támadta le Chiaki, Miyakot.

Okay! Akkor vasárnap reggel nyolckor indulunk innen a bejárattól. Azt azért tudnod kell, hogy Maron rólad nem tud. Tehát meglepetés leszel neki. Remélem, beleegyezel. És vasárnap reggel nyolctól tied a pálya. Egyet viszont mondhatok. Használd ki a lehetőséget. Lehet, hogy több nem adatik. Ja még valami. Egy hétig maradunk, tehát hozz magaddal elég ruhát, és pénzt. Szia! Találkozunk vasárnap reggel nyolckor. Remélem, nem felejted el.

Miyako, ha az előző pár mondatodban húszszor nem mondtad el, hogy vasárnap reggel nyolckor, akkor egyszer sem.- mondta Chiaki, és elnevette magát. Talán ez volt az első nevetése azóta, hogy Maron úgy megbántotta. Majd lerakta a telefont. Ekkor apja fogta meg a vállát. Chiaki hátra nézett, majd így szólt apjához:

Hát te? Hogy hogy már itthon vagy?

Gondoltam előbb haza jövök. Remélem nem baj? Amint látom, már teljesen rendben vagy. Kapcsolatban van az előbbi telefon, azzal, hogy ilyen boldog vagy?

A válaszom erre csak annyi, hogy igen, kapcsolatban van vele. Ja és még valami. Vasárnap elutazok az egyik barátomékhoz egy hétre vagy talán többre, ha úgy alakulnak a dolgok.- mondta Chiaki.

Ki az a barátod és pontosan hova utaztok? Ha erre válaszolsz, felőlem mehetsz.- kérdezte Kaiki.

Angel, Maron mostohatestvére az a bizonyos barát, és a hegyekbe megyünk. Ide a közelbe, de ha el akarsz érni, nálam lesz a mobilom. Rendben?

Okay. Mehetsz.- egyezett bele Kaiki.

MIYAKO! Hova akarsz te vasárnap menni? És egyáltalán kivel?- kérdezet Sakura.

Maronnékkal megyek Angel egyik házába, ami itt van a közeli hegyekben. Remélem, nem fogod azt mondani, hogy nem engedsz el. Tudod, nem vagyok már kislány. Tudok magamra vigyázni. Egyébként nem leszek egyedül.- válaszolta Miya.

Ki megy még rajtad kívül?

Jön még Maron, Angel, a mostohatestvére, Chiaki és Noin. Na meg én. Remélem ennyi ember elég.

Chiakit és Maront ismerem, de ki az az Angel és Noin?

Mondtam már, hogy Angel Maron mostohatestvére. Eljött Maronhoz erre a nyárra. Egyébként ő a híres író Angel Shaw. Tudod ő a kedvenc íróm. Mindig az ő könyveit olvasom. Noin pedig a történelem tanárom. Emlékszel?

Tényleg. Hány napra mentek? Megnyugtatás képen mondom, hogy ez az utolsó kérdésem, ha válaszolsz r�, elmehetsz.- mondta Sakura.

Ha minden igaz egy hétre megyünk, és amint hallottad vasárnap reggel nyolckor indulunk, de lehet, hogy az egészből több is lesz, mint egy hét. Majd felhívlak titeket, ha valami változás van. Rendben?

Rendben. Akarsz valami különlegeset vinni? Mert akkor azt meg kell venni.

Anya! El tudok én mindent intézni egyedül is. Csak egy valamiben kell segítened. Még pedig apunál. Tudod, hogy nem szereti, ha hirtelen határozok el valamit. Tehát segítesz? Légysziii!

Ebben segíthetek.

Köszi anyu. Te vagy a legnagyobb. Na jó, anyu. Most már mennem kell. Találkozom a fiúkkal, és már így is késésben vagyok. Még egyszer köszi. Később találkozunk.- azzal Miyako el is tűnt a házból, és a kávézó felé vette az irányt. Tíz perccel később már a kávézó ajtajában állt. Az ajtó kinyílt, és Miyako belépett. Miya körül nézett gyorsan, hol lehetnek Angelék. Sehol sem látta őket. Egyszer csak egy fejet látott meg az egyik virág mögül kibújni. Angel volt az. Azonnal odament hozzá.

Szia! Hát te aztán jól elbújtál. Félsz, hogy felismernek? Vagy mi?- kérdezte Miya.

Nagyon vicces vagy. Nem tudod milyen az, ha egy csapat rajongó csak úgy letámad, és nem hagynak békén. Olyankor legszívesebben letagadnám magam.- mondta Angel.

Elhiszem neked, de szerintem jó érzés lehet az, ha valakit ennyien szeretnek. Nem? Hé Noin hol van? Nem jön?

De csak késni fog. Pontosan nem tudom, hogy mennyit, de majd jön. Addig rendeltem mindegyikőnknek egy kávét. Tényleg kávéról jut eszembe. A múltkori kávét is velem fizetetted ki. Ugye emlékszel?- mondta Angel.

Ö… izé… bocsi, de akkor nagyon el voltam merülve a Maron-Chiaki dologban. Nem akartam, ha akarod, most kifizetem.

De hogy is. Nem azért mondtam, hogy kifizesd. Egy kávé nem a világ vége. Csak kérdeztem, hogy emlékszel-e rá. Ezek szerint emlékszel.

Persze, hogy emlékszem. Ilyet nem lehet elfel….- Miyako hangja itt megakadt, és elpirult,. Ezt Angel is észrevette, és ő is elpirult. Ezt viszont már mindketten észre vették.

Szerintem… térjünk át a… arra, amiért itt vagyunk. Nem? Így nem jutunk semmire sem, ha csak itt ülünk, és az emlékeket idézzük fel.

Okay! Tehát Chiaki jön, és tudja, hogy Maron is jön.

Ezt hogy csináltad? Azt hittem haragszik Maronra, és el akarja felejteni.

Ez így is volt, míg oda nem adtam neki egy kazettát. Aztán megváltozott a véleménye, és ki akar békülni Maronnal. Most már csak Maronon múlik a dolog, hogy mit tesz.

Miyako te zseniális vagy!- kiáltotta Angel, majd arcon csókolta Miyakot. Ezen mind a ketten meglepődtek. Angel, mert nem gondolta volna soha sem, hogy meg fogja puszilni Miyakot. Miyako, pedig mert nem gondolta, hogy ilyen megtörténhet vele. Egy azért, mert ő egy híres író, és mert szerelmes belé.

Öö… bocsi. Nem akartam, csak annyira boldog vagyok, hogy végre rendbe jöhet Maron élete.

Öö… semmi baj. Én is örülök, hogy minden jó lehet.- ekkor megjelent Noin. Éppen jókor. Mind a ketten örültek, hogy megjött. Nem biztos, hogy tovább bírták volna ebben a feszültségben.

Áh, szia Noin. Pont jókor jöttél.- üdvözölte Miyako.

Miért? Lemaradtam valamiről? Meséljetek. Mit rosszalkodtatok, addig, amíg én nem voltam itt.- mondta viccelődve Noin, de amint észre vette, hogy ez a másik kettőnek nem tetszik, azonnal bocsánatot kért, és csak figyelte a párost. Nem kellett sokáig néznie őket. Azonnal rájött, hogy mi van közöttük. Majd újból megszólalt.

Tehát Miya. Hogy sikerült Chiakival? Jön?

Persze, hogy jön. Ilyet nem akar kihagyni. Mellékesen tudja, hogy Maron is jön.

Ugye nem akar semmi rosszat csinálni, vagy bosszút állni?- kérdezte Noin.

Miket gondolsz. Chiaki nem olyan fiú. Ő annál jobban szereti Maront, ezt tudhatnád.- mondta Angel felháborodva.

Gyorsan eltelt ez a három nap. Reggel nyolckor már mindenki a bejáratnál volt, csak Chiaki hiányzott, és Angel, aki az autóért ment. Nem kellett sokat várni, és meg is jelent Angel az autóval. Lassan elkezdtek bepakolni, hogy húzzák az időt. Maron viszont kezdett gyanakodni. Ekkor Angel már nem tudott semmit sem kitalálni, így, míg a többiek elterelték Maron figyelmét, ő felhívta Chiakit.

Chiaki. Hol a szent szarban vagy? Maron már gyanakszik, hogy kire várunk még. Hol vagy?- kérdezte Angel.

Induljatok nyugodtan el. Majd utánatok megyek. Kitaláltam valamit. Nyugi!

Mit találtál ki?- aggodalmaskodott Angel.

Kiderült, hogy apámnak is van arra egy háza. Úgy gondoltam, hogy véletlenül találkozunk össze. Az úgy csak jobb lesz. Nem? Szerintem jó ötlet. Egyébként már úgy sem tudsz választani. Már itt vagyok.

Okay! Te győztél. Remélem nem fog balul elsülni. Egyébként honnan tudod, hogy pontosan hova megyünk?

Kicsit utána néztem, neked. Rájöttem, hogy te vagy az a híres író, akit Miya oly nagyon szeret. Utána már csak egy telefon volt, és apu már meg is mondta a pontos címet.

Akkor ott találkozunk.

Várlak titeket.- majd Chiaki lerakta a telefont.

Srácok bepakoltatok már? El kellene indulnunk még ma. Mielőtt felhívna még egyszer a kiadó. Tehát indulhatunk.- Noin és Miyako nagyon furcsán néztek Angelre. Nem tudták, hogy miért nem akarja megvárni Chiakit. Majd észrevették, hogy kacsint egyet, és elmosolyodik. Ebből tudták, hogy minden rendben van. Aztán ők is beszálltak az autóba. Angel vezetett, mellette Noin ült az anyósülésen, és hátul ültek a lányok. Eleinte mindenki szótlan volt, a csöndet Miyako szakította félbe.

Mi lenne, ha végre beszélgetnénk is? Nem csak hallgatni a semmit. Legalább valami zene lenne. Angel! Nem lehetne ezt a gondot megoldani?

Milyen gondot? Ja, zenét akarsz hallgatni. Tessék. Remélem a rádió jó lesz, mint zene.- mondta Angel, és bekapcsolta a rádiót.

Nem lehetne valahogy feloldani ezt a légkört? Legalább ti fiúk örülnétek, hogy nyaralni megyünk. Kaja, pia, csajok. Lányok esetében pasik. Ez már csak jó kezdet lehet? Nem? Örülni kell. Nem a csendbe burkolózni.

Miyako! Tudod, mi örülünk a magunk módján.- mondta Noin.

Ja igen. Tudom, te már nagyon rég buliztál. Egyáltalán tudod, hogy mi az, hogy buli? Vagy ez még a te korodban nem volt? Hupsz! Nem szóltam.- mondta Miyako miután, észrevette, hogy Noin alig bírja visszatartani magát, vagyis a biztonsági öv alig bírja visszatartani attól, hogy meg ne fojtsa Miyát. Ekkor Miya Maronhoz fordult.

Maron? Miért nem örülsz annak, hogy nyaralni megyünk? Legalább kikapcsolódsz. Szerintem az csak jó lehet. Talán találkozol egy helyes fiúval.

Miyako. Nem tudod, hogy mennyire szeretem Chiakit, és soha többé nem láthatom. Te mit tennél, ha életed szerelmét, akit egész életedben szeretni fogsz, így megbántanád? Egyébként sem tudok most pasikra gondolni.- mondta Maron.

Nem is biztos, hogy többet nem találkoztok, és lehet, hogy mikor találkozni fogtok minden rendbe jön köztetek. Nem szabad ilyen negatívnak lenni.

Igazad lehet. Remélem, hamarosan találkozok Chiakival. Akkor végre mindent elmondok neki.

Lehet, hogy hamarabb fogsz vele találkozni, mint gondolnád. Egyébként is tud már mindent.- motyogta az orra alá Miyako.

Tudod mit Miya? Szórakozzunk egy picit. Tehát fiúk felelsz, vagy merszezünk? Bár mondjuk itt a mersz, ki van zárva. Na mit szóltok? -a két fiú egymásra nézett, és látták szomorú sorsukat.

Ha nagyon akarjátok, legyen. Ki legyen az első?- kérdezte Noin.

Én! Angel felelj! Szerelmes vagy most valakibe, vagy jársz valakivel?- kérdezte Roni.

Ha nem válaszolok, akkor mit kell csinálni?- kérdezett vissza Angel.

Olyan nincs. Mindenkinek őszintén kell válaszolnia.- vágta rá azonnal Roni.

Hát… ha igazat kell mondani, akkor szeretek valakit, de nem járok vele. Most viszont én jövök. Noin te jössz! Ki volt az utolsó lány, akit szerettél?

Az igazat akarod hallani? Tudod az nem fog tetszeni.

Természetesen azt akarjuk hallani.- mondta Maron.

Maron te mondtad. Úgy se fogod elhinni, de az utolsó nő akit tiszta szívemből szerettem az Jeanne D'Arc volt.- mondta Noin.

Noin nem a hazugságot akartuk hallani. Még hogy Jeanne D'Arc.- ekkor Maron agyában régi két évvel ezelőtti emlékképek jutottak eszébe, de nem emlékezett teljesen arra, ami valójában történt.

Maron jól vagy?- kérdezte Miya, aki azonnal észrevette, hogy valami nem stimmel Maronnál.

Persze, hogy jól vagyok. Nem kell aggódni.- mondta. Ezzel a mondattal fejeződött be az utazás, ugyan is már meg is érkeztek. A ház nem messze volt a falutól, ami a hegy aljánál terült el. A közelben még egy tó is volt. A ház összes ablaka a tóra és a hegyekre nézett. Az emeleten is volt egy terasz, ugyan úgy, mint a földszinten. Mindegyik teraszhoz egy üvegajtón át vezetett az út. A ház fából készült. Itt frissebb volt a levegő, mint a nagyvárosban. Ekkor Angel kinyitotta az ajtót, és mindenki bement. A lányok azonnal megrohanták az emeletet. Annyi szoba volt ott fent, hogy még az egész osztályt is el lehetett volna ott szállásolni. Ahogy felértek a lépcsőn, azonnal a nappaliban találták magukat. Óriási nagy volt a nappali. Középen volt egy kis asztal. Két oldalt, pedig egy-egy kanapé. Az asztal két végében meg egy-egy fotel. Ebből a helyiségből lehetett kimenni a teraszra. Gyönyörű volt a kilátás. A két lány azonnal berohant az első szobába, amit megláttak. A szoba is gyönyörű volt. Egyszerűen volt berendezve, még is elállt volna bárki lélegzete, ha meglátta volna. Egy óra elteltével már mindenki elhelyezkedett, majd mindannyian elmentek egyet sétálni. Csodálatos volt a táj. Mindenütt fák voltak. Séta közben egyszer csak egy hangra lettek figyelmesek. Maronnak tűnt fel először a hang, de gondolta, hogy csak képzeli, mert nagyon hasonlított Chiaki hangjára. Aztán egyre jobban lehetett hallani a hangot. Maron már egyáltalán nem kételkedett abban, hogy ez Chiaki hangja. Egyszer csak jobban kezdett a szíve verni. Érezte, hogy szerelme a közelben van. Majd egyszer csak egy házra lett figyelmes mindenki. Angel azonnal észrevette Chiakit, és elindult felé. Aztán mindenki Angel után indult. Lassan odaértek.

Szia Chiaki! Hát te hogy kerülsz ide?- kérdezte Noin.

Gondoltam eljövök a hegyekbe kitisztítani az agyamat, és gondolkodni.- mondta Chiaki.

Akkor remélem, nem zavarok.- mondta Maron, aki nem mert Chiaki szemébe nézni. Még mindig sajnálta azt, amit tett.

Nem baj. Tényleg beszélhetnék veled? Négyszemközt természetesen.

Persze.

Miya nyugodtan itt maradhattok. A hűtőben van ital. Üdítő és alkohol is. Alkoholt még a bárban is találtok, bár mondjuk az apámé, nem biztos, hogy örülne neki, ha elfogyna. Még a végén azt hinné, hogy én ittam meg az egészet. Bár mondjuk, nem hinném, hogy te innál alkoholt. Inkább Angel és Noin, de te is nyugodtan ihatsz. Kaja a konyhában van.- oktatta Chiaki, Miyakot.

Menjetek már! Mi elleszünk addig. Ne félts minket. Nem gond, ha felhívnám anyámékat?- kérdezte Miya.

Persze, nyugodtan!- kiáltotta vissza Chiaki, és eltűntek Maronnal az erdőben.

Tehát miről akartál velem beszélni? Várj! Mielőtt te megmondanád a magadédat, had mondjak valamit. Nagyon sajnálom, amit veled tettem. Akkor még nem tudtam, hogy mennyire szeretlek, és bízni se tudtam annyira benned. Féltem, hogy az lesz, mint a szüleimmel. De most már tudom, hogy mennyire szerettél, vagy szeretsz. Nem tudom ezt még mondhatom-e? Na mindegy. Legutóbb mikor beszélgettünk, jobban mondva veszekedtünk, akkor jöttem csak r�, hogy mennyire fontos vagy számomra.- mondta Maron

Beszélhetek végre? Tudom, hogy mennyire szeretsz. Épp ezért akarok veled beszélni. Tudom, hogy épp úgy szeretsz engem, mint én téged. Ezért szerintem megpróbálhatnánk még egyszer együtt. Persze, csak ha te is akarod.- mondta Chiaki.

Természetes, hogy szeretnék újból veled lenni. Ez minden álmom.- mondta Maron, és örömkönnyek folytak le arcán, mikor átölelte Chiakit.

Chiaki! Még egy esélyt adni neki? Elfelejtetted mit tett veled? Habár ha jobban meggondolom, akkor talán így jobb neked is nekem is és neki is.- mondta Access.

Chiaki! Ki volt ez? Ki mondta azt az előbb?

Te hallottad? De te nem hallhattad. Kivéve, ha Fin visszajött a Földre. Az nem lehet. Megint kezdődik minden, előröl. Access kérlek, nézz ennek utána.- mondta Chiaki.

Ahogy akarod.- azzal a fekete angyal gyorsan elrepült.

Access. Olyan ismerős ez a név. Hol hallottam én ezt a nevet?- motyogta Maron.

Tudod mit Maron, menjünk vissza a többiekhez, és mondjuk el a legújabb híreket. Rendben?

Rendben.- mondta Roni, azzal visszamentek a többiekhez. Már mindenki nagyon várta, hogy visszajöjjön a pár, de amint észrevették Chiaki gondterhelt arcát, mindjárt gyanakodni kezdtek, hogy valami nincs rendben.

Na mi van veletek? Mi volt olyan fontos, hogy mi nem hallhattuk.- kérdezte Angel.

Újból összejöttünk. Megint egy pár vagyunk.- mesélte boldogan Maron. Már el is felejtette az előbb történteket.

Noin beszélhetnék veled?- kérdezte Chiaki.

Persze. Miről van szó.

Gyere be. Ott jobban tudunk beszélni.- bementek az egyik szobába.

Mit akarsz? Valami baj van?

De még mekkora. Maron hallotta Accesst, ahogy beszélt hozzám. Ez viszont azt jelenti, hogy…

Fin visszajött.- fejezte be a mondatot Noin.

Pontosan. És van egy olyan rossz érzésem, hogy nem csak azért jött, hogy Maront meglátogassa. Szerintem megint itt vannak a démonok. És ez nem valami jó hír.- mondta Chiaki.

Most mit tegyünk.- kérdezte Angel.

TE! Mindent hallottál?

Eleget, hogy megértsem, hogy mi történt pontosan.

Ne félj Chiaki. Ő már mindent tud rólad, Maronról és a többi dologról. Tudja, hogy én ki vagyok. Nem kell titkolózni előtte, és épp úgy félti Maront, mint te, vagy én, vagy Miya, amikor megtudja, hogy mi történt.- mondta Noin megnyugtatás képen. Nem sok sikerrel, de legalább egy gonddal kevesebb volt.

Maronnak újból emlékeznie kell!- mondta Chiaki, bár fájt kimondania. Talán gondolta, hogy mi lesz a vége ennek az egésznek.

És hogy akarod ezt elérni?- kérdezte Angel.

Egyszerű. Accesst már elküldtem, hogy keresse meg Fint. Fin, pedig már tudja, hogy mit kell tenni. Legalább is remélem, hogy tudja. Mert ha nem, akkor bajban vagyunk. Én már múltkor is alig bírtam felvenni a harcot a démonok ellen. Minden erőm arra ment el, hogy Maronnak segítsek újból átváltozni. Itt csak ő tud segítene, ha tud. Csak neki van akkora ereje, hogy legyőzzön egy démont. Nekem nincs meg hozzá az adottságom.- mondta Chiaki.

Miről van szó?- kérdezte Maron.

Ah semmiről. Csak beszélgetünk.- válaszolta egyszerre a három fiú.

Semmiről? Én nem úgy hallottam. Valami olyas mit mondtatok, hogy újból emlékeznem kell. Mire kell emlékeznem?

Arra, ami két évvel ezelőtt történt.- mondta egy hang Maron háta mögül. Ismerős volt Maron számára ez a hang, bár nem tudta pontosan ki az.

Te ki vagy?- kérdezte egyszerre a tömeg, kivéve egy valaki.

Ő Fin. Amint látom végre igazi angyal, lettél. Nem vagy olyan pici, mint két évvel ezelőtt.- mondta Chiaki. A többiek, még mindig nem tudták felfogni, hogy Fin áll előttük. Fin végre akkora volt, mint egy rendes ember. Majd nem úgy nézett ki mint két éve, mikor ő volt a „királynő", csak kicsit jobban hasonlított a kicsi Finhez.

Látom Chiaki, te még mindig emlékszel rám. De várjunk csak. Én emlékszek-e mindenkire? Maront nem felejtem el, az biztos. A másik lány biztos Miyako. Noin. Téged nem lehet elfelejteni. Most melyik oldalon állsz? Mi előtt válaszolnál r�, ez csak vicc volt. De ki a harmadik fiú? Yamato nem lehet. Yamato barna hajú volt.

Én Angel vagyok. Maron mostohatestvére. Örülök, hogy találkoztunk. Hallottam már egy- két dolgot rólad.- mondta Angel.

Maron, gondolom, nem emlékszel rám. Nem baj. Nem sokára emlékezni fogsz.

És mikor fog?- kérdezte mindenki.

Amikor eljön az ideje.

És mikor jön el az ideje?- kérdezte Chiaki.

Azt nem tudom. Magától kell neki emlékeznie, de ez csak akkor lehetséges, ha akarja.

Hogy akarhatna emlékezni, mikor azt se tudja, hogy mire kell emlékeznie. Ki találta ki ezt az ökörséget?- kérdezte újból Chiaki.

Chiaki, abban biztos lehetsz, hogy nem én, én csak Isten üzenetét adtam át, már amit elmondott.

És van valami feladata Maronnak?- faggatta Miyako.

Van, de még nem tudom, hogy mi. Idővel biztos, hogy rá fogunk jönni, de most lövésem sincs, hogy mi folyik itt. Annyit tudok, hogy meg kellett keresnem Maront, és mostantól védenem kell, amíg nem emlékezik.- mondta Fin.

Nem tudom, ti hogy vagytok, de szerintem a legjobb az lenne, ha mindenki lefeküdne aludni, és holnap tiszta fejjel mindent megbeszélhetünk.- mondta Noin.

Jó ötlet! Akkor holnap mindent megbeszélünk. Jó éjt!- mondta Angel.

Jó éjt!- mondták a többiek.

Mindenki visszavonult a saját szobájába, és aludni próbált. Ez majdnem mindenkinek sikerült, csak Chiakinak nem. Ő az ablakában ült, és a csillagokat nézte. Próbált nem az előbbiekre gondolni, de mindig ez jutott eszébe. Nem tudta mi fog történni az elkövetkező napokban. Azt se tudta, hogy mi lesz Maronnal és vele. Csak remélni tudta, hogy nem fog semmi szörnyűség történni. Aztán arra gondolt, hogy mit tenne Maron nélkül. Lehet, hogy utána menne. Az biztos, hogy nem bírná ki nélküle. Belehalna. Maront mindennél jobban szereti. Ekkor kinyílott az ajtó, Maron lépett be rajta. Halkan odalopózott Chiaki háta mögé és átkarolta. Chiaki csak ekkor vette észre, hogy valaki még van a szobában. Megfogta Maron kezét, és felkelt a párkányról, majd megfordult, és megcsókolta Maront. A csók után Maron megszólalt, és azt kérdezte:

Mi a baj?

Semmi.

Ezt ne meséld be.- mosolyodott el Maron.

Semmi, csak nagyon féltelek. Nem tudom, hogy mi lesz velünk, ha megjelennek a démonok, és neked újra harcolnod kell. Én, pedig nem tudlak megvédeni, én már túl gyenge vagyok a démonokhoz képest. Még Sindbadként sem tudok segíteni.

Biztos igazad van, de sajnos nem tudom, miről beszélsz.

Hát épp ez a baj. Hogy nem emlékszel semmire sem. Nem ismerted fel még Finnt sem. Pedig két évvel ezelőtt elválaszthatatlanok voltatok. Semmi ötletem sincs, hogy mit tehetnénk.

Majd lesz valahogy. Annyit tehetünk? Hogy várunk. Jobb ötletem nincs.

Lehet hogy ez a legjobb megoldás, de még sem tudok ölbe tett kézzel ülni és várni, hogy történjen valami.

Ezt elhiszem, de mégis mi mást tudnál tenni?

Nem tudom? De ki fogok találni valamit. Hány óra lehet?

Körülbelül éjfél.

Le kéne feküdni már aludni. Legalább is én fáradt vagyok.

Akkor én megyek is.- Maron már indult is az ajtó felé, de ekkor Chiaki így szólt:

Ha akarsz, itt maradhatsz még. Beszélgethetünk. Annyira még nem vagyok fáradt, hogy ne tudnék veled beszélgetni. Egyébként is minden egyes percet ki szeretnék használni, hogy veled legyek.

Te mindig ilyen romantikus voltál? Vagy csak most ezt miattam mondod?

Ez miattad van. Kihozod belőlem a romantikus embert.- mikor Maron ezt meghallotta azonnal elmosolyodott, és szorosan átölelte Chiakit.

Azt hiszem, elmondhatom, hogy enyém a világ legromantikusabb pasija.- ekkor már Chiaki is elmosolyodott. Leültek az ágyra, és egész este beszélgettek minden féle dolgokról. Maront inkább a két évvel ezelőtti dolgok érdekelték, így Chiakit egyfolytában erről faggatta. Másnap reggel egymás karjaiban ébredtek fel.

Jó reggel!- köszönt Chiaki és Maron egyszerre, mikor végre kikászálódtak az ágyból és lementek a többiekhez. Chiakin látszott, hogy épp most ébredt fel, ugyanis a haja úgy nézett ki, mint a szénaboglya. Maronon ez nem látszott. A többiek már rég a konyhában ültek és javában reggeliztek. A fő helyen ült Angel. Ki más, hiszen

Jó reggelt!- köszöntek a többiek kórusban.

Jól aludtatok?- kérdezte Angel. Ekkor a két kérdezett elpirult, sőt paradicsom vörös lett. Majd Maron így szólt:

Ö… izé… én igen. Te Chiaki?

Hát… nem is tudom. Talán. Az ágy egy kicsit kényelmetlen volt. De azért jól aludtam.

Persze hogy jól alszik az, aki egy lány mellett ébred.- mondta halkan Miyako. Talán még sem olyan halkan, mint gondolta, mert néhányan meghallották. Pontosabban mindenki hallotta.

Mit mondtál Miyako?- kérdezte Angel.

Áá… semmit, csak magamban beszélek.- válaszolta akadozva Miyako.

Csak annyit mondott, hogy jól alszik az, aki egy lány mellett ébred.- válaszolta Noin, ekkor minden szem pár rámeredt. Majd így szólt:

Mi van elfelejtettétek, hogy nagyon jó a hallásom.- ekkor észrevette Miyakot, aki nem éppen a legbájosabb pillantásokat vetette r�, sőt úgy nézett ki, hogy egy kanál vízben megtudná fojtani.- Csak nem mondtam valami rosszat?

Á dehogy. Te sose tudsz rosszat mondani Noin, de azért gondolhatnál Angelre. Elvégre ő Maron bátyja vagy nem?

Jaj bocsi! Nem volt szándékos, de ezt mondta Miyako…

Chiaki! Hogy értette Miya, hogy egy lány mellett ébredni? Ugye nem azt, amire én gondolok?

Miért te mire gondolsz? Ha arra, hogy Maron mellett ébredtem fel, akkor igen. Ha másra nem.- mondta cinikusan Chiaki, azzal futásnak eredt tudva, hogy ez nem fog tetszeni Angelnek.

Megnyugodtam, hogy nem Maron mellett ébredtél… Várjunk csak! Te Maron mellett ébredtél! Na most elkaplak.- azzal Chiaki után futott, akit már látni sem lehetett. A többiek csak nézték a két fiút, ahogy kergetik egymást. Majd Miyako megtörte a csendet.

Maron találkoztál már Finnel? Azt mondta, beszélni akar veled. Azt hiszem, a kertben van.

Még nem találkoztam vele, de kösz, hogy szóltál. Megyek és megkeresem a kertben.- azzal Maron kiment a kertbe. A kert gyönyörű volt a reggeli időszakban. Főleg a virágok voltak a legszebbek. Az illatuk az egész kertet beterítette. Maron, ahogy kiért azonnal beleszagolt az első virágba, amit meglátott. Boldognak tűnt, de úgy érezte, hogy ez nem sokáig lesz így. Majd egyszer csak észre vette Finnt. Szólni akart neki, de abban a pillanatban észrevette, hogy Finn beszél valakivel. Lassan közelebb ment.

Mikor nyeri vissza az emlékezetét?- kérdezte Finn. Maron még nem értette, hogy miről van szó, és hogy Finn kivel beszél.

Ezt nem lehet tudni. Ha rajtam múlna, már rég visszakapta volna az emlékeit.- mondta a hang.

Akkor miért nem kapta vissza? Azt mondták nekem, amint visszatérek újból emlékezni fog.

Tudom, de erre csak azt tudom mondani, hogy ő nem akar emlékezni. Nem akar emlékezni a sok szenvedésre, amit átélt. Ugyanis az első, amire emlékezni fog, az a szenvedés lesz, és csak akkor fog a jó dolgokra emlékezni, ha már megbékélt a többivel. Sajnos ennél többet nem segíthetek. Innentől már minden rajtatok múlik, és Maronon. Ha ő nem akar emlékezni, akkor nincs mit tenni.

Mi mindent megteszünk, amit csak tudunk.

Finn, mi volt ez?- kérdezte hirtelen Maron.

Öö… semmi. Nem fontos. Csak beszélgettem Istennel.

Miről akartál velem beszélni?- kérdezte Roni.

Azt szerettem volna megkérdezni, hogy nem láttad a keresztet, amivel át szoktál változni?

Milyen kereszt?

Ja, nem emlékszel semmire. Olyan furcsa, hogy nem emlékszel semmire. Még rám sem. Pedig milyen jókat beszélgettünk egymással. Szinte mindent elmondtál nekem, és most nem emlékszel semmire sem. Na jó, térjünk a tárgyra. Ha jól emlékszem, mikor elmentem Miyanál volt, és megegyeztünk, hogy ő fog rá vigyázni. Aranyszínű maga a kereszt és piros színű körök találhatok.(Bocsi, de nem tudom, hogy pontosan hogy néz ki. Rég láttam már az animét, és nincs egy normális képem. -író-)

Nem láttam semmi ilyesmit. Szerintem Miyakot kérdezd ezzel kapcsolatban. Ő biztos tudja. Ha nem gond lemennék a tóhoz egy kicsit gondolkodni.- azzal Maron sarkon fordult és elindult a tó felé. Finn, pedig a ház felé vette az utat, hogy megkeresse Miyát. Nem kellett sokáig keresnie, mert azonnal belebotlott. Ekkorra már Angel és Chiaki is abbahagyta a kergetőzést.

Miyako beszélnem kell veled.- mondta Finn, amint észre vette Miyát.

Igen, mit szeretnél?

Nem tudod véletlenül hol van Maron keresztje.

De tudom. Odaadtam Noinnak. Őt kérdezd, hogy hova rakta.

Remélem ő is odaadta valakinek. Miért nem tudtad magadnál tartani! Inkább nem akarom hallani a választ.- mondta Finn, és odament Noinhoz.- Noin beszélni szeretnék veled. Persze csak ha ráérsz.

Ráérek. Mit akarsz?

Maron keresztjét szeretném megkapni. Természetesen, ha lehetséges.

Most akarod, vagy ráér egy kicsit?

Ha lehet most. Jobb lenne a közérzetem, ha tudom, hogy hol van.

Azonnal adom.- azzal Noin koncentrálni kezdet, előre nyújtotta a kezét. Majd a kezében egy világító gömb jelent meg. Erre Angel is felfigyelt, és tátott szájjal nézte, hogy mit csinál Noin. Egyszercsak Noin kezében eltűnt a gömb és megjelent Maron keresztje.- Tessék. Remélem, nem hiányzik róla semmi.- mondta, azzal folytatta Noin a beszélgetést, mintha mi sem történt volna. Angel még mindig csodálkozva nézte Noint, majd így szólt:

Ezt meg hogy csináltad?

Elfelejtetted, hogy nem vagyok egy normális ember. Tudod, egyszer a gonoszt szolgáltam, majd miután Maron legyőzte a királynőt, én újjászülettem, de Isten megengedte, hogy megtartsam az erőmet.- válaszolta Noin.

Oké, oké. Akkor csak én meg Miyako vagyunk teljesen normális emberek. Ez tök jó. Tehát ha valami baj van mi nem tudunk semmit sem tenni.

Ez így van.- mondta Access.

Access! Ne bunkózzál már vele, bár nem hall az tény, de akkor is.- mondta Chiaki.

Ki az a Access?

Ő is egy angyal, mint Finn. Csak ő még mindig kicsi, és láthatatlan. Csak én, Finn és Noin látjuk és halljuk. Illetve Maron hallja, csak látni nem látja… még. De amint visszanyeri az emlékezetét látni fogja. Tényleg ha már Maronnál vagyunk. Hol van?- kérdezte Chiaki.

Lement a tóra gondolkodni.- mondta Finn. Majd ő is használni kezdte az erejét. Koncentrálni kezdett, majd a homlokán lévő piros kör elkezdett világítani, és a kereszt eltűnt.- Most már biztonságos helyen van a kereszt. Mi lenne, ha lemennénk a tóhoz fürdeni. Mindig ez volt az álmom, hogy bikiniben fürödjek egy tóban. Na jöttök?- a kérdés hallatán mindenki meglepődött. De mindenki szerint jó ötlet volt. Mindenki gyorsan elment a cuccáért, majd együtt lementek a tóra.

Szia kicsim!- mondta Chiaki, amint odaért Maronhoz, és homlokon csókolta.- Nincs kedved neked is fürdeni. Miyako hozott ruhát.

Hát nem is tudom. Azért jöttem le, hogy gondolkodjam, de nem nagyon sikerült.

Pihenned kéne, és a legjobb pihenés, ha úszol egyet a barátokkal és velem.- válaszolta Chiaki.

Na jó, de csak a te kedvedért. Hol van Miyako?

Az előbb még a hátunk mögött volt Angellel.- mondta Noin.- De azóta ki tudja hol vannak és mit csinálnak.

Miért?- kérdezte Maron.

Ne hogy azt mond, hogy nem vetted észre! Miyako szerelmes a mostohatestvéredbe és viszont. Szerinted mit csinálhatnak? Már, mint nem olyan értelemben. Mert szerintem megpróbálnak közelebb kerülni egymáshoz. Nem? Minden ép eszű ember így tesz.- válaszolta Noin.

Na! Erről én, hogy hogy nem tudtam?

Elég sok gondod volt mostanság, és nem tudtál rendesen Miyakóra figyelni. Ezt végül is meg lehet érteni.- mondta Finn.

De most akkor honnan szerzünk fürdőruhát Maronnak?- kérdezte Chiaki.

Egyszerűen: Visszamegyünk a házhoz, és én átöltözök. Elfogadod a „meghívást"?- kérdezte Maron Chiakitól.- Lehet, hogy közben összefutunk Angelékkel.

OK!- azzal Maronék eltűntek a fák között.

Min gondolkoztál, amikor mi leértünk?- kérdezte Chiaki.

Hogy mi történhetett két évvel ezelőtt. De nem jutottam semmire. Mindig csak egy kép jut eszembe. Az is homályosan, és nem tudok mit kezdeni vele.

Melyik az a kép?

Nem tudom. Annyit látok, hogy a lakásomon vagyok, és egy csomó szörny van előttem, és mindegyik, azt mondja, hogy a szüleim soha sem szerettek, és direkt hagytak el. Ezt olyan nehéz elhinnem. Egy folytában csak azt mondogatom, hogy ez csak egy hazugság. A szörnyek meg csak mondják és mondják a rossz dolgokat. Ennyire emlékszem csak, de ez is elég szörnyű. Félek, hogy a többi emlék is ugyan ilyen szörnyű.

Maron ne félj. Én itt vagyok melletted. És egyébként is nincs mitől félned. Szerintem ez volt számodra a legrosszabb emlék. Amúgy is, ha jól tudom anyádék, most nem hagytak el. Veled vannak és mindig is veled maradnak. Ezenkívül itt van még Angel és a többi barátod is. És itt vagyok én is. És megígérem, hogy soha de soha nem foglak egyedül hagyni. Tehát nincs mitől félned.- nyugtatgatta Chiaki Maront. Ezalatt felértek a házhoz. Épp jókor, mert csengettek az ajtón. Míg Maron felment átöltözni, Chiaki kinyitotta az ajtót.

Lakik itt egy Maron Kusakabe nevű kisasszony?- kérdezte a kifutófiú, kezében egy nagy csomaggal.

Igen. Miért?

Ezt a csomagot küldték neki.

Adja oda, majd én átadom neki.

Nem lehet. Azt az utasítást kaptam, hogy csak neki adhatom át személyesen.

MARON! Gyere le csomagod jött!

Mindjárt megyek. Egy pillanat.

Megtudhatom, hogy kiküldte a csomagot?- kérdezte Chiaki féltékenyen.

Sajnos nem. A szabályzatban benne van, hogy nem adhatjuk ki az ügyfél nevét.- válaszolta a kifutófiú.

Már itt is vagyok. Milyen csomagról van szó?

Erről itt. A kisasszonynak küldték. És azt mondták, csak magának adhatom oda.

Köszönöm. Alá kell valamit írnom.

Nem. Viszontlátásra!

Kiküldte?- kérdezte újból Chiaki. Aki már nagyon kíváncsi volt.

Oh csak nem vagyunk féltékenyek? De ha nagyon akarod tudni, akkor azonnal megnézem a kártyát. Rendben.- Maron kinyitotta a kártyát, és elolvasta. Amint a szöveg végére ért elsápadt, és mindent kiejtett a kezéből, majd kirohant a házból, és a tó felé futott. Chiaki ezt nem értette. Felvette a kártyát és elolvasta. A kártyán ez állt:

_Biztos vagy abban, hogy a barátaid jól vannak?_

_egy barát_

Chiaki azonnal Maron után futott. Közben Accesst hívta, hogy segítsen neki megtalálni Miyakot és Angelt. Miközben ő a tónál keresi a többieket. Chiakinak nem kellett sokáig futnia. Percek alatt lent volt a tónál. Maron, a tóparton állt és szörnyülködött. Kétségbe volt esve, hogy nem tud a barátainak segíteni. Noin és Finn egy démon karjai közül próbálta menteni az életét. De nem volt sok esélyük. Mikor Chiaki odaért azonnal tudta mi a dolga, és átváltozott, bár tudta, hogy nincs sok esélye. Sindbad megpróbálta megsebesíteni a démont, de nem sikerült. Sőt inkább ő kapta a sebeket. Néhány percnyi küzdelem után Sindbad erőtlenül esett a földre. Maron azonnal odafutott hozz�, de tudta, hogy Chiaki nem bírja sokáig.

Chiaki! Chiaki! Szólj valamit! Kérlek!- Maronnak eleredtek a könnyei.

Semmi bajom Maron. Csak egy karcolás. Mindjárt jobban leszek. Ne aggódj, és kérlek, ne sírj.- mondta Chiaki. Lehetett látni rajta, hogy azok a sebek nem csak karcolások. Chiaki próbált mosolyogni, hogy megnyugtassa Maront, de nem nagyon sikerült. Maron ebben a pillanatban észre vette, hogy Chiaki nagyon vérzik. Azonnal elment egy törölközőért, hogy elállítsa vele a vérzést.

Jeanne D' Arc! Most megfizetsz mindenért, amit velem tettél! Végig fogod nézni, ahogy a barátaid, és szerelmed meghal. Azt akarom, hogy szenvedj úgy, mint ahogy én.- mondta a démon.

Miért! MIÉRT! Mit vétettem ellened? Nem csináltam én semmit sem. Azt se tudom, hogy te ki vagy!- ordította Maron. Ekkor megérkezett Miyako és Angel Access-szel. Miyako azonnal Maronhoz futott. Nem értette, mi folyik itt.

Maron! Nyújtsd ki a kezedet!- kiabálta Finn. Majd koncentrálni kezdett. Maron kezében egy fénylő gömb jelent meg, majd a kereszté alakult. Maron nem tudta mit kezdjen vele. Csak értetlenül nézett a keresztre.- Maron át kell változnod csak így mentheted meg Chiakit. Meg kell tenned érte, értünk, és a többi emberért a földön. Nem szabad, hogy a gonosz győzzön. Kérlek Maron légy erős és emlékezz.

Emlékezz! Mindenki ezt mondja. Nem olyan könnyű emlékeznem. Még azt sem tudom, mire emlékezzek. Arra, hogy kiskoromban elmentek a szüleim, és egyedül hagytak! Arra, hogy milyen jó barátnők lettünk Miyakoval! Arra, hogy milyen volt az első csók Chiakival!- mondta hangosan Maron. Finn-nek, Noinnak és Miyakonak felcsillant a szeme.

Maron mond még, hogy mire emlékszel. Nagyon jól haladsz.- bíztatta Miya a lányt.

Arra emlékezzek, hogy milyen nehéz volt egy-egy tárgyat ellopni és „megsemmisíteni"! Hogy milyen érzés volt mikor Miya egy fegyvert fogott rám. Mikor Noin meghalt értem. Mikor Chiaki segített legyőzni a királynőt. Mikor Finn elhagyott, és nem jött vissza. Mikor Miya megtudta, hogy ki vagyok. Hogy hányszor mondtam el, hogy: Gib mir die Kraft Jeanne D' Arc, und lass mich dich erhören! Majd mindig azt mondtam, hogy: Stark, bereit, unbesiegbar, schön, entschlossen und mutig! Már emlékszem. Már tudom, mit kell tennem, hogy mindenkit megmentsek.- mondta Maron, majd odaadta Miyakonak a keresztet, és így szólt.- Miyako köszi, hogy eddig vigyáztál r�, és szeretném, ha továbbra is vigyáznál rá.- majd Finn felé fordult, aki már alig kapott levegőt a démon szorítása miatt.- Köszönöm, hogy segítettél emlékezni, de nem kell semmi féle erő ahhoz, hogy legyőzzem ezt a démont.- ezután Angel-hez fordult.- Most figyelj, mert ilyet nem lát minden nap az ember. Nagyon szeretlek benneteket.- odament Chiakihoz átölelte, majd ezt suttogta a fülébe.- Téged szeretlek a legjobban. Érted mindent megtennék. Meg is halnék, ha kell.- majd hosszan megcsókolta, és felállt. Odament a démonhoz, és azt mondta.- Tudom, hogy neked én kellek, de nem értem mit akarsz a barátaimtól. Azzal, hogy megölöd nem mész semmire se, mert utána engem is meg fogsz ölni. Tehát a túlvilágon újból együtt leszünk, és nekem csak ez számít. Az a néhány perc, amíg én is meghalok, az nem számít. Vagyis, nem érsz el semmit sem vele. Mert én boldog leszek. A legegyszerűbb, ha csak engem ölsz meg. Így teljesül a kívánságod, és bosszút állhatsz rajtam királynő.

Ma…ron ne … tedd ezt! Kérlek!- mondta elhaló hangon Chiaki.

Chiaki ne félj. Tudom, mit teszek. Nem lesz semmi bajom.- Maron már csak ennyit tudott mondani. A démon azonnal elkapta és nem engedett szorításából. Maron egyre jobban érezte, hogy mindjárt eléri célját. Már csak néhány pillanat volt hátra, és tudta, hogy akkor eljön az ő ideje a cselekvésre. A többiek nem tudták nézni, ahogy Maron szenved, és nem kap levegőt. Chiaki sem bírta és egy folytában azt kérdezte magától, hogy:

Miért! Miért nem tud segíteni?- ekkor eszébe jutott, hogy mi volt akkor, amikor Maron nem tudott átváltozni. Akkor is ő segített neki. Maron ekkor észre vette, hogy Chiaki rájött a tervére. Ekkor tudta itt a pillanat. Most kell cselekednie. Miyako kezében a kereszt világítani kezdett. Majd meghallotta, ahogy Maron felkiált.

Gib mir die Kraft Jeanne D' Arc, und lass mich dich erhören!- ezután vették csak észre a többiek, hogy Sindbad minden erejét összeszedve Maron felé halad, de már nem is volt Sindbad, hanem Chiaki, aki annyira szereti Maront, hogy bár mit megtenne érte. Miyako kezéből a kereszt egyszer csak felemelkedett, és elindult Maron felé. Finn a történteket meglepően figyelte. Még mindig nem tudta mi a terve Maronnak és Chiakinak. Ezalatt az idő alatt Chiaki elérte a démont. Chiaki kezében egyszer csak megjelent egy tű, ami hirtelen elkezdett világítani. Maron kezében is megjelent a szalag, ami szintén világított. Majd Maron és Chiaki közt elkezdett világítani maron keresztje. Mind a ketten egyszerre felkiáltottak:

Im Namen des Herr fange ich die ausgeborenes Finsternis, und mache sie unschädlich!- a fény egyre vakítóbb lett. Már nem lehetett semmit se látni. A fény teljesen beborította a démont és Maronékat. Majd hirtelen eltűnt a fény. Maron és Chiaki élettelenül estek össze a földön. Mindenki odarohant hozzájuk, de már nem tudtak rajtuk segíteni. Miyako és Finn sírni kezdett. Angel és Noin próbálta őket megvigasztalni, de nem nagyon sikerült. Angel szorosan átölelte Miyakot, és megcsókolta. Ezen mindannyian meglepődtek.

Maron és Chiaki egy tisztáson ébredt fel. Mindenhol csak virágok és fák voltak. Olyan volt, mint egy liget. Még is mind a ketten olyan furcsán érezték magukat. Érezték, hogy valami hiányzik belőlük.

Szerinted sikerült?- kérdezte Maron Chiakitól.

Nem tudom. Remélem igen.- válaszolta.

Meghaltunk, vagy ezt csak álmodjuk?

Ha meghaltuk, akkor is jó, mert velem vagy.- válaszolta Chiaki. Ekkor egy fénylő alak tűnt fel a semmiből, majd így szólt.

Köszönöm, hogy megmentettetek, ezért nagyon hálás vagyok nektek.- mondta a királyné.

Nem tudod véletlenül, hogy meghaltunk-e vagy sem?- kérdezte Maron.

Sajnos meghaltatok. Akkora erőre volt szükségetek, ahhoz, hogy engem legyőzzetek, hogy a saját energiátokat is felhasználtátok. Sajnálom. Ha akarjátok, még utoljára láthatjátok a barátaitokat. Sajnos többre az én erőmből nem telik. Csak Isten tud életeket adni és elvenni.- mondta a királynő.

Megmutatnád őket akkor.- mondta Chiaki, és odament Maronhoz.

Természetesen.- azzal a levegőben egy kört rajzolt, majd megjelent a tópart, ahol épp Miyako és Finn sírt. Noin és angel még mindig próbálta őket vigasztalni, bár ők is nagyon szomorúak voltak. Aztán Chiaki és Maron észre vette a holt testüket. Őket is elfogta a sírás. Majd a kép eltűnt, és a királynő is elment. Még utoljára megköszönte azt, amit érte tettek. Egyszer csak Chiaki egy hangot hallott. Később már Maron is hallotta.

Ki vagy te?- kérdezték egyszerre.

Az mindegy. Köszönöm, hogy megmentettétek a Földet. Nagyon bátrak vagytok. De még sem a bátorság győzte le a királynőt, hanem a szerelmetek. Ezért kívánhattok valamit. Előre mondom, csak egy kívánságotok van. Tehát jól gondoljátok meg, mit akartok kérni.- mondta a hang.

Mi már tudjuk, mit akarunk. Azt szeretnénk, ha újból a barátainkkal együtt lehetnénk. Nagyon szeretjük őket, és nem akarjuk, hogy egyedül maradjanak. És még ott vannak a szüleink. Őket sem akarjuk egyedül hagyni.- válaszolták mind ketten.

Szóval újra élni szeretnétek. Mi sem egyszerűbb ennél. Csukjátok le a szemeteket. Mikor újból kinyitjátok már a barátaitok közt lesztek.

Várj! Megmondanád mégis hogy te ki vagy?- kérdezte Maron.

Hát, ha nektek ez olyan fontos. Jó. Én Isten egyik küldöttje vagyok. Azt a feladatot kaptam, hogy jutalmazzalak meg benneteket. Na jó most már mennetek kell. A barátaitok már várnak rátok.- Maron és Chiaki lecsukta szemeit.

Miyako és Finn még mindig sírt. Nem tudták elhinni, hogy ők ketten meghaltak. Angel Miyako kezét fogta. Így próbálta nyugtatgatni. Hirtelen észrevette, hogy Maron mozgatja az ujjait.

Nézzétek! Csoda történt! Miyako nézd! Maron ébredezik.- Miyako nem tudta felfogni, hogy legjobb barátnője a halálból jött vissza. Azonnal a nyakába ugrott és zokogott a boldogságtól. Maronnak csak egy valaki járt az eszében. Mégpedig Chiaki. Azonnal odament hozzá.

Chiaki! Chiaki hallasz engem? Kérlek, válaszolj.- Noin arra lett figyelmes, hogy Chiaki sebei begyógyulnak, és már nem vérzik Chiaki egyszer csak, kinyitotta a szemeit.

Maron, szerelmem. Mondtam, hogy soha, de soha nem foglak elhagyni. Megígértem.- majd elmosolyodott. Mindenki örült annak, hogy él. A nagy öröm közepette Chiaki odament Maronhoz. És a zsebéből egy gyűrűt vett elő, majd így szólt:

Maron, szeretném ezzel a gyűrűvel megpecsételni a szerelmünket, és megígérni még egyszer, hogy nem hagylak el soha, de soha. Elfogadod ezt a gyűrűt szerelmem jelképeként?

Hát persze Chiaki. És én is megígérem, hogy soha nem foglak elhagyni.- válaszolta maron, majd megölelte Chiakit, és megcsókolta.

Oh micsoda pár.- mondta Miyako.

Mi is az lehetnénk.- vágta rá Angel.

Aha… Mi van? Nem vagy te lázas? Jól hallottam, amit az előbb mondtál?- kérdezte Miya.

Ha arra gondolsz, hogy én nagyon megkedveltelek, sőt az első pillanattól szeretlek akkor igen. Ha másra akkor nem.

Te szeretsz engem. Ez olyan hihetetlen. Én is nagyon szeretlek. Sőt még annál is jobban. Ezt nem tudom elhinni, hogy Angel Shaw szeret engem. Ez olyan mintha egy álmom vált volna valósággá.- mondta Miyako, majd megölelte Angelt.

Erre mondják azt, hogy minden jó, ha a vége jó. – mondta halkan Noin.

Két évvel később Miyako és Angel, Maron és Chiaki összeházasodtak. Ez volt mind a négyőjüknek az egyik legszebb nap az életükben. Természetesen Angelék esküvőjén a média is ott volt, bár Miyako és Angel nem nagyon akarta, hogy ott legyen. Angel a történtek után úgy gondolta, hogy megírja ezt a történetet. Természetesen az első példányt Maron és Chiaki kapta meg. A könyvesboltok, pedig nem győzték utánrendelni a könyvet. Úgy vették, mint a cukrot. Finn itt maradhatott a Földön, és Noinhoz költözött, hogy legyen egy kis társasága. Ne legyen olyan magányos, és volt valaki, aki gondozta a növényeit, amíg ő nem volt otthon.

Maronnak és Chiakinak egy gyereke lett. Természetesen Miyako és Angel lettek a keresztszülők.

The End

Remélem tetszett a Fanfic. Véleményeket a dorahegedusfreemail.hu –ra vagy a Hegedűs Dóra 7400 Kaposvár, Váci M. u. 15.-re várok. Tilos lekoppintani, vagy más címen továbbadni.


End file.
